Re-Née
by joelle-sama
Summary: Les débuts de la célèbre mousquetaire, de Renée à Aramis.
1. Chapter 1

**RE-NÉE**

_Il y avait un prêtre à ma paroisse qui s'appelait Re-né. Pas René, mais bien Re-Né, avec le trait d'union. C'est super poétique et bourré de sens, du genre "re-né, qui nait une 2e fois". Alors j'utilise le titre "Re-née" en jeu de mot, non seulement pour désigner le vrai prénom d'Aramis, mais aussi la renaissance de Renée, qui devient Aramis._

Je vais tenter ici d'écrire comment j'imagine les débuts d'Aramis... Merci de me lire! :) Vos commentaires sont appréciés d'avance!

Chapitre 1

« Pardonnez-moi, mon père, parce que j'ai pêché. »

La jeune fille s'était rapidement engouffrée dans l'étroit confessionnal, se jetant littéralement sur le prie-Dieu, claquant le battant derrière elle.

Le moine, de l'autre côté du mince mur, sursauta. Légèrement ensommeillé, il essayait de comprendre ce que la femme lui disait à voix basse. Mais les mots qu'il entendait étaient précipités, débités avec une rapidité déconcertante, ressemblant plus à un sifflement confus qu'à une confession. Tout ce qu'il parvint à saisir fut un « je ne veux PAS me marier ! » car elle avait haussé légèrement le ton.

Embarrassé, il hésita avant de répondre.

« Mon enfant, le mariage est une noble institution ! »

« Comment peut-on épouser un homme pour qui on n'éprouve aucun sentiment ? » siffla-t-elle, une certaine colère teintant sa voix. « Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus ! »

Le moine soupira imperceptiblement et se massa les tempes. Il avait maintenant reconnu la voix de son interlocutrice et se préparait à lui débiter le discours qu'il lui répétait depuis plusieurs jours.

« Il faut se soumettre à l'autorité et au bon jugement de vos parents. Rappelez-vous le quatrième commandement de Dieu : _Tu honoreras ton père et ta mère…_ »

La femme avait machinalement récité ledit commandement en même temps que l'ecclésiastique, non sans un certain écoeurement.

« Mais ce ne sont pas mes parents ! Ce sont mon oncle et ma tante, et je… »

« Mademoiselle d'Herblay, » l'homme l'interrompit-elle, « Quels que soient les liens qui vous unissent, ils vous ont élevé comme leur propre fille, et vous leur devez respect et obéissance ! Si vous refusez le mariage, vous devez alors considérer de porter un autre voile, celui du couvent ! »

Elle ne répondit rien. Devinant ses pensées, il poursuivit.

« Dieu s'occupera de punir les assassins de votre ancien promis, alors cessez de vous tourmenter et remettez votre salut entre Ses mains. Dieu lui-même a institué le sacrement du mariage ; le bafouer reviendrait à insulter notre Seigneur! »

Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre de ces sornettes. Justement, parlant de bafouer le mariage, n'était-ce pas plutôt une hérésie que de faire une noce hypocrite ? Elle sortit du cubicule sans demander sa pénitence.

Marchant d'un pas ferme, elle se dirigea vers l'autel. Elle n'aurait jamais dû remonter l'allée en reniflant et en implorant le Seigneur de la soutenir. A ce jour, elle aurait dû être déjà mariée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et non pleurer sa mort ! Quelle ironie du sort…il fallait que la vie lui arrache la seule personne avec qui elle aurait payé cher pour passer le reste de ses jours…

Elle se laissa choir à nouveau sur un prie-Dieu, cette fois-ci en face de la balustrade devant l'autel. Renée joignit les mains et, pour la millième fois, pria.

_Seigneur…que dois-je faire ? Je vous en prie, aidez-moi _

Elle laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues avant de sangloter abondamment. Elle ne perçu qu'à peine la personne qui s'était avancée près d'elle dans un léger froissement de tissu rêche.

Un petit « hum hum » la tira de sa prière. Du coin de son œil mouillé, elle aperçu un novice avec sa longue robe de bure noire. Elle leva la tête mais resta agenouillée, l'examinant. Il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle, mais son visage imberbe était si doux qu'il lui donnait l'air d'un jeunot à peine sorti de l'enfance.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… »

_Vous l'avez fait, pourtant !_pensa-t-elle, un peu colérique. Décidément, les hommes d'églises la dégoûtaient de plus en plus !

« J'ai…j'ai su ce qui vous est arrivé…c'est vraiment regrettable. » Il baissa le regard et, aux yeux de Renée, semblait réellement sincère dans sa compassion.

Avant qu'elle ne pu répondre, il poursuivit :

« Je sais aussi qu'on veut vous marier à un autre homme…je… » Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne n'épiait leur conversation. Il y avait bien quelques personnes près du confessionnal, au fond de l'église, mais elles étaient trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Soulagé, il continua. « Je trouve cela injuste. On ne devrait forcer personne à agir contre son gré. »

_Quel drôle ! C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un tel discours dans la bouche d'un homme !_se dit-elle. _A part François…_Pourtant, elle était soulagée de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre un tant soit peu.

Le jeune novice continua avec un sourire. « Voyez-vous, mes parents voulaient envoyer mon frère cadet dans les Ordres. Il refusait net ! Pourtant, moi, j'aurais bien aimé être à sa place… »

Curieuse, la femme lui adressa la parole pour la première fois. « Et qu'a fait votre frère, puisque visiblement, c'est vous qui êtes dans les Ordres ? »

Le futur prélat eu un autre sourire, triste cette fois-ci. « Il est parti. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu et il n'a plus jamais redonné de nouvelles. »

« Vraiment ?... »

Son regard se ralluma rapidement de joie. « Mais je sais qu'il est heureux maintenant ! Il fait ce qui lui plaît…et cette pensée me rend heureux aussi. Bien entendu, il me manque énormément…mais…mais je suis heureux pour lui. »

_Où veut-il en venir ?_

Comme s'il avait deviné sa pensée, il parla encore.

« Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas, vous aussi ? »

« Pardon ? » fit Renée, surprise par l'incongruité de cette question.

« Évidemment, le couvent ne vous intéresse guère, et encore moins une vie avec un autre homme. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous retient ici, à Noisy ? »

Bouche bée, elle ne savait que répondre. Partir ? mais où ? et comment pourrait-elle subvenir à ses besoins si elle n'était pas entretenue par sa famille ou un mari ? Que ferait-elle ? Elle n'était qu'une aristocrate éduquée pour une vie rurale mais mondaine !

Un prêtre âgé s'avança dans leur direction.

« Je dois y aller… » fit le jeune homme. « S'il vous plaît, gardez cette conversation pour vous ! » Il lui sourit encore avant d'aller à la rencontre de son supérieur. Renée le regarda partir, toujours hébétée.

Partir…elle n'y avait jamais songé.

Elle se retourna pour la centième fois dans son lit. Elle remuait dans sa tête ce simple mot, 'partir'. Où ? Comment ? Quand ? Non…elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était qu'une femme…

La fraîcheur de la nuit la fit frissonner, si bien qu'elle se frotta les bras avec ses mains. Elle se sentait si seule dans ce petit lit de jouvencelle ! Elle aurait dû être en train de partager la spacieuse couche de son mari, se réchauffer dans ses bras…

Un autre homme….pouvait-elle être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Se laisser prendre par un autre ? Sentir les baisers et caresses d'un autre ?...

Renée essaya d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait cet homme – un certain Robert - qui déjà avait demandé sa main… On l'avait dit bel homme, aux longs cheveux bruns, mais au teint pâle qui contrastait avec sa pigmentation naturelle. On l'avait aussi décrit comme plutôt grand, et doté d'un corps très athlétique et d'une force surprenante. Bretteur incomparable, cavalier émérite…et énormément riche. Le parti parfait, selon tous ceux qui essayait de lui faire accepter ce nouveau fiancé dans sa vie.

Il était passé faire sa demande quelques jours à peine après les funérailles. Elle en avait été tellement choquée qu'elle avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre pour le rencontrer. Loin d'être peiné, l'homme avait insisté auprès de ses tuteurs pour leur assurer de sa patience, et qu'il était prêt à marier ladite Renée d'Herblay au moment où elle le voudra, quelle que soit son apparence, et qu'il tenait à la rendre heureuse, que son malheur l'avait touché…enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

_Il ne m'a jamais vue…comment peut-il vouloir m'épouser ? Mon oncle n'est pas si nanti, ma dot ne doit pas être énorme…_

Se pouvait-il que ce Robert tienne réellement à son bonheur ? Peut-être qu'avec lui…. ?

Elle s'imagina en train de l'embrasser, de le laisser promener ses mains sur son corps dénudé, ses lèvres à lui parcourant son cou, ses seins, lui faisant l'am-

Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit. Elle s'était assoupie et rêvait déjà, son imagination ayant déformé les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son ancien amoureux. Non…jamais elle ne laisserait un autre homme la toucher comme François l'avait fait ! Elle mourrait pucelle s'il le fallait, mais jamais elle ne se donnerait à un autre homme, JAMAIS !

_Partir_… le mot lui revint encore à l'esprit.

Elle se leva et ramassa silencieusement ses bijoux dans une bourse. Elle s'habilla à la hâte et, à pas de loup, sortit de sa chambre, descendit le long escalier et fit face à la porte principale. Allait-elle vraiment la franchir pour ne plus la repasser ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et se referma derrière elle sans bruit. Devant elle, le petit chemin menant au manoir d'Herblay était calme et légèrement éclairé par la lueur bleuté de la lune. Renée prit une profonde respiration puis se mit à courir devant elle.

Pour la première fois depuis bien des semaines, elle ne pleura pas cette nuit-là.

A suivre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-Née, Chapitre 2 **

« Excusez-moi…pardon…pourriez-vous m'indiqu-…s'il-vous-plaît...excusez-moi ?... »

Les passants allaient et venaient sans faire vraiment attention à elle. Paris était immense ! Et tous ces gens qui passaient sans même lui adresser un regard !...Des marchands, des badauds, des paysans, des nobles, des soldats, des bourgeois…La ville était animée d'un salmigondis d'habitants aussi affairés les uns que les autres.

Il est vrai qu'avec ces vêtements campagnards, Renée avait du mal à se faire prendre au sérieux. Mais il avait fallu ce qu'il avait fallu ! Dès le lendemain de sa fuite, sa famille s'était mise à se recherche. La nouvelle avait circulé très rapidement : on recherche Renée d'Herblay, jeune aristocrate blonde, mince, yeux bleus…Elle avait réussi à dérober les vêtements d'un gamin d'une douzaine d'années qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait abandonné ses hardes et s'ébattait amoureusement avec une femme deux fois plus âgée que lui... On cherchait une femme? Ils ne trouveraient qu'un garçon! Elle avait donc abandonné sa jolie robe bleue, enserré sa poitrine sous un épais bandage, attaché ses cheveux à la garçonne et tâché de se faire passer pour un jeune paysan marchant paisiblement sur la route menant à la capitale.

Dieu merci, Paris n'était pas très loin de Noisy-le-sec ; Après une demi-journée de marche sous un agréable soleil de fin d'automne, elle avait pu se fondre dans la masse parisienne très facilement. Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver le palais du roi et l'informer de ce qu'elle savait.

« Excusez-moi, » demanda-t-elle encore une fois. « Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où est le palais de Sa Majesté ? » Son nouvel interlocuteur portait l'épée à son côté, et était vêtu une casaque rouge. Un tel militaire saurait sûrement où habite le roi !

« Vous voulez parler du Louvre, j'imagine ? » L'homme la toisa du regard avec un air sévère. « Qu'a à faire un gamin au Louvre ? »

Au moins, il ne semblait pas avoir deviné qu'elle était une fille. « Je dois parler au roi,» répondit Renée.

Surpris de cette réponse incongrue, l'homme éclata bruyamment de rire. Attirant l'attention de ses compères, également vêtus de rouge, ceux-ci lui demandèrent la raison de son hilarité. Entre deux rires, il parvint finalement à leur répondre.

« Ce gamin- ou je devrais plutôt dire cette gamine- veut se rendre au Louvre pour s'entretenir avec Sa Majesté ! » Ce qui provoqua le rire des autres hommes. Abandonnant la politesse et s'adressant alors à Renée plus familièrement, il poursuivit. « As-tu une lettre de recommandation ? »

« N-non… »

Les hommes s'esclaffèrent de plus belle. « Ah, ces manants ! Ils se croient tout permis ! » Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui déjà baissait les yeux et rougissait de honte en essayant de disparaître sous son chapeau. _Pardieu, Renée ! tu es plus maline que cela !... Ce que je peux être bête parfois… _« Et que veux-tu lui dire, au roi ? » L'homme se penchait presque au-dessus d'elle, la faisant reculer d'inconfort.

« Ce…cela ne vous regarde pas ! » répondit-elle sur la défensive.

« Au contraire, cela nous regarde ! » Les quatre hommes la regardaient maintenant, et de par leurs regards où luisaient une lueur malfaisante, ils n'avaient plus l'air de plaisanter. « Nous sommes chargés de la sécurité de Son Éminence…Et votre comportement est pour le moins SUSPECT. »

Effrayée, elle reculait lentement. Elle avait perçu le mouvement de leurs mains se posant sur les pommeaux de leurs épées. Elle devait fuir, et vite ! Sinon il la jetterait certainement en prison ...ou pire, la renverrait chez elle. _Tout mais pas ça !_

Tournant rapidement les talons, elle s'enfuit en courant. Mais elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle buta contre un autre homme… ou plutôt contre un géant ! L'homme la dépassait d'au moins trois têtes, et sa carrure massive lui donnait l'air d'un ogre. Quoique l'ogre en question semblait plutôt affectueux, surtout avec les sombres boucles qui encadraient son visage et ses petits yeux rieurs.

Encore plus mal à l'aise, elle se confondit en excuses.

« P-p-pardonnez-moi, monsieur! » balbutia-t-elle à son endroit.

« Y'a pas de mal, petit ! » répondit le costaud, bonasse.

« Je te tiens ! »

Une poigne solide attrapa son épaule. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur mêlé de frayeur. Derrière elle, les gardes du cardinal la menaçaient de leurs épées. « Tu vas nous suivre ! » En relâchant sa poigne, le garde la fit tomber contre le pavé.

«Je vous jure que je ne complote aucunement contre le roi, ni contre Son Éminence ! » implora-t-elle, presque désespérée.

_Pauvre idiote ! Avilie-toi comme une vulgaire va-nus-pied, maintenant ! Ça m'apprendra à ne pas réfléchir avant de poser des questions !_

« Qu'importe ! Tais-toi et suis-nous !»

« Attendez ! »

Le géant s'avançait vers le groupe, son allure plus qu'imposante faisant taire ses interlocuteurs. « La sécurité de Sa Majesté dépend de sa garde personnelle. C'est donc à nous, mousquetaires du roi, de se charger de cette affaire ! »

« Un mousquetaire ! À la bonne heure ! » Oubliant la jeune femme à leurs pieds, ils tournèrent leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant. « Qu'attendez-vous pour dégainer, monsieur? En garde ! »

« Quoi ? Vous oseriez bafouer l'édit contre les duels ? » Sa voix tonitruante était teintée d'ironie. « Je croyais que c'était Son Éminence elle-même qui avait instaurée cette loi ? »

Cette remarque fit rager les soldats, qui durent admettre malgré eux que leur adversaire avait raison.

« Je m'occupe de ce freluquet, » poursuivit ledit mousquetaire en pointant Renée. « On ne badine pas avec la sécurité de Sa Majesté ! »

« Très bien, » grommela un des gardes après un moment de silence. Il s'éloigna et les autres le suivirent en rechignant.

Le mousquetaire attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue pour s'adresser à Renée. « Vous l'avez échappé belle, mon petit ! »

« M…Merci pour tout. » Elle se leva et machinalement tenta de retenir les pans de sa robe pour faire une révérence. Réalisant trop tard qu'elle n'en portait effectivement aucune, elle colla rapidement ses bras le long de son corps, penchant la tête le plus bas possible afin d'éviter que l'homme ne réalise à quel point elle rougissait.

Remarquant ce geste étrange, le visage de l'inconnu devint perplexe. « Toutefois, les gardes du cardinal ont raison : votre attitude est pour le moins douteuse ! »

Renée, silencieuse, se maudissait intérieurement, mais refusait de bouger, gardant toujours les yeux rivés au sol. _Agit comme un homme. Agit comme un homme !..._

« Pourquoi voulez-vous parler au roi ? »

_Dois-je lui faire confiance ?_ Il avait certes l'air des plus sympathiques…et puis, si elle voulait se tirer d'affaires, elle devait décidément se trouver des alliés.

« J'ai des informations importantes à lui transmettre, » répondit-elle simplement, tentant d'être aussi vague que possible.

« Voyez-vous ça ! » répondit-il, remettant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de Renée et posa sa grosse main sur son épaule, son poids écrasant presque la jeune fille. Ce geste la fit sursauter et lever les yeux vers lui. « Malheureusement, je crains fort que ce ne soit possible. »

Elle soupira de découragement et détourna le regard.

« Toutefois, » reprit le géant, « je vous suggère de vous adresser au capitaine de sa garde. S'il juge vos informations pertinentes, il s'arrangera pour vous introduire auprès de Sa Majesté. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Je ne garanti rien ! »

Cette réponse suffit à Renée. « Et où puis-je trouver le capitaine, monsieur ? »

« Suivez-moi ! Nous allons chez monsieur de Tréville ! » Il enfourcha son cheval qu'il avait laissé à quelques mètres de lui et tendit la main à Renée… qui la regardait ne sachant quoi en faire. « Vous montez derrière moi, ou vous préférez courir à ma suite ? »

« Euh…oui. » Elle attrapa cette poigne puissante, monta en croupe derrière l'homme et s'accrocha fermement à son pourpoint tandis qu'il éperonnait son cheval. Le bruit des sabots de la monture claquant contre le payé était assourdissant, quoique l'animal n'allait qu'au trot. L'homme ne semblait pas s'en incommoder puisqu'il engagea la conversation.

« Au fait, je suis Porthos, apprenti-mousquetaire du roi ! »

_Quel drôle de nom ! Ça ressemble plus à un surnom tiré tout droit d'une épopée grecque…_

« Et vous ? » finit-il par lui demander, voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien.

« Re… » _NON !_ Il ne faillait pas qu'elle révèle son nom, bien que sa sonorité pouvait très bien être autant masculine que féminine. En plus que sa famille la recherchait… Elle se tut alors.

« Très bien ! » fit-il en remarquant son obstination silencieuse. « Alors choisissez-en un ! Je ne vais pas vous appelez 'mon petit' tout le temps ! »

_Choisir un nom ?..._

Ils passèrent tout prêt d'une échoppe où une femme à la peau très foncée vendait fleurs et autres denrées étrangères.

« Oh, des amaryllis ! » fit Renée subitement, reconnaissant une des fleurs qu'elle avait vues dans l'ouvrage de botanique africaine qu'avait ramené de voyage un de ses cousins.

« Quoi ? Amaris ? » demanda Porthos dans le brouhaha de la foule. « D'accord, ça me va ! »

Elle allait le corriger mais se retint, le bruit environnant étant trop intense pour soutenir une quelconque conversation sans se mettre à crier pour se faire comprendre.

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-Née, Chapitre 3**

Porthos arrêta bientôt son cheval devant une taverne située dans une rue beaucoup plus déserte. Le brouhaha incessant de la foule était encore audible, malgré ce certain éloignement.

« Monsieur de Tréville habite ici ?... » questionna Renée, déconcertée, en descendant lentement de la monture, les yeux rivés sur l'établissement anonyme. Décidément, les mousquetaires étaient des hommes hauts en couleurs !

Porthos rit bruyamment. « Que nenni ! Nous nous arrêtons pour manger ! »

« Manger ?! » s'écria-t-elle presque, sidérée.

« Mais oui !…le capitaine est sorti pour la matinée. Quand bien même nous y allions sur le champ, vous ne pourriez lui parler maintenant, » expliqua-t-il en descendant du cheval à son tour. « Allons, cessez cette bouderie de fillette et venez vous sustenter avec moi ! Vous êtes maigre à faire peur…et les femmes sont très jolies ici, vous verrez !... » fit-il avec un clin d' œil.

Elle roula les yeux au ciel en suivant le colosse. _Je devrais peut-être m'extasier devant la beauté des autres filles, moi aussi ? Allons, jouons le jeu._

Aussitôt Porthos poussa-t-il la porte de la taverne qu'une femme au décolleté plongeant le salua.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Porthos ! » fit-elle mielleusement, quoique sans fausseté. Ni mince, ni grasse, la femme, toute en courbes, était en effet très jolie. De petites boucles brunes tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et encadraient son visage au teint de pêche. Elle n'avait mit qu'un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres, donnant ainsi à sa petite bouche une teinte appétissante. En fait, tout dans son apparence semblait succulent. Même sa robe verdâtre, qui accentuait encore plus les rondeurs de sa poitrine, semblait inviter les clients à la croquer à belles dents. _On dirait un mélange de pomme et de pêche…_

Remarquant la personne qui accompagnait le mousquetaire, la jolie femme s'approcha alors du costaud. « Mais qui est ce beau garçon derrière vous ? »

Elle s'approcha de Renée avec un déhanchement suggestif, se mordillant les lèvres d'excitation et la déshabillant du regard. Renée, quant à elle, reculait un peu, embarrassée devant cet intérêt un peu trop sensuel pour son propre corps.

« C'est Aramis….euh, Amaris… » Porthos se retourna vers la jeune fille, confus. « Je ne sais plus ? »

« Quelle importance… » soupira cette dernière en secouant la tête.

« Aramis, mmmm ? » renchérit la plantureuse tenancière. « C'est mignon, ce nom ! » Son doigt effleura la joue de Renée qui tressaillit sous cette caresse déplacée. « Ben, dit donc ! Vous avez une peau si douce…c'est à en être jalouse ! » Elle glissa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. « Et cette magnifique chevelure ! On jurerait celle de Saint-Michel Archange ! »

« Madame ! » Rougissant, fâchée de cette familiarité, Renée se mit hors d'atteinte.

La femme émit un petit rire coquin et se rapprocha du mousquetaire. « Il doit être puceau ! » murmura-t-elle à Porthos, mais volontairement assez fort pour que la jeune fille entende également. Celle-ci soupira encore une fois et passa la main sur son front avec découragement, se surprenant même à être grossière dans ses pensées. _Dans quelle foutue galère me suis-je embarquée ?_

« Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas demandé et ça ne m'intéresse pas de le savoir! » répondit Porthos en s'attablant prêt de la fenêtre. « Alors, Madeleine ! Qu'avez-vous de bon à nous servir ce midi ? »

« Je sais que vous aimez le ragoût…et j'ai justement fait acheter de ce vin que vous affectionnez tant ! »

« A la bonne heure ! »

La tenancière lança vers Aramis un sourire et un regard lourds de sous-entendus avant de les quitter. Renée s'assit auprès de Porthos, rougissant de plus belle et ayant soudain un vif intérêt pour la couleur de ses bottes.

« Vous lui plaisez, ça se voit ! » lui dit Porthos avec un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je n'ai pas à souffrir la pamoison de cette dame ! » répondit-elle, choquée. « Une pareille attitude est déplacée et- »

Aramis s'arrêta net, remarquant soudainement que, dans le fond de la salle, un petit groupe de jeunes femmes aussi indécemment vêtues que ladite Madeleine la regardaient en roucoulant et chuchotant entres elles.

« Mon Dieu, Porthos… » murmura Renée, atterrée. _Ce n'est pas une taverne ! C'est…c'est un tripot ?!_ « Quel est cet endroit !? » Elle remarqua avec effroi, sur la droite de la salle, un grand escalier qui menait à l'étage…où étaient situées quelques chambres. Elle déglutit.

« Celui qui sert le meilleur ragoût de Paris ! » répondit gaiement Porthos.

« Je m'en réjouis ! » répondit-elle, sarcastique. « Quelle moralité douteuse ! » ajouta-t-elle en examinant le reste de l'établissement du regard.

« Au contraire, ce sont de bonnes chrétiennes ! Le vendredi, elles font _maigre_ et ne servent que du poisson et des légumes… » fit l'homme en dépoussiérant son feutre garni de plumes.

Renée tourna vivement vers lui son visage et le regardait, bouche bée. Avait-il vraiment répondu ce qu'il avait répondu ? Porthos remarquant sa sidération frisant presque l'hystérie, lui fit de vifs reproches. « De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Vous n'appréciez pas les plaisirs de la vie ? Faites un homme de vous, que diable ! »

_Un homme ?…_Est-ce que tous les hommes tenaient réellement un tel langage, un tel comportement entre eux ? Est-ce qu'ils fréquentaient tous de pareils endroits !? Elle s'imaginait mal son François sifflant et empoignant la taille de la première servante qu'il voyait en l'étreignant vigoureusement! Le mousquetaire semblait toutefois plus affectueux que déplacé envers les filles qui allaient et venaient entre les tables…certains autres clients étaient beaucoup plus grossiers, soulevant les jupons ou essayant de plonger leurs mains dans les corsages échancrés et invitants…

Un doute germa dans son esprit. Et si François devenait tel un de ses lourdauds lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec lui ?... Il y avait justement un client qui lui ressemblait quelque peu, qui buvait, riait et conversait bruyamment avec ses compères…. Et hop, une petite tape sur le derrière d'une fille !

« Dieu du ciel !... » souffla Renée pour elle-même, complètement scandalisée.

« Mais que ruminez-vous donc ? » Porthos la tira de sa rêverie en la poussant presque au bas de sa chaise. Il ajouta à part : « Elle a raison, vous êtes sûrement puceau. »

« Je ne rumine rien…vraiment. Rien ! » grommela-t-elle en se rasseyant. Renée n'était pas jalouse, mais penser que son amoureux aurait très bien pu avoir une telle double personnalité la jetait en face du fait qu'elle ne savait absolument rien de la gent masculine…. et très peu sur certaines autres femmes, à en juger de celles qui travaillaient ici. Si elle voulait se faire passer pour un homme, du moins le temps qu'elle était recherchée, mieux valait qu'elle adopte certaines de leurs manières. Il suffisait, d'abord, d'être un peu plus versatile, un peu moins discret et se montrer ouvert à la conversation…. « Vous savez quoi, Porthos ? J'ai faim. TRÈS faim. Je vais goûter à ce ragoût, moi aussi. J'espère qu'il est aussi appétissant que vous le dîtes ! Ah, et le vin, également ! »

« Voilà qui est bien dit, mon petit Aramis ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. « Alors, Madeleine ! Ça vient, ce ragoût ? » cria-t-il en direction des cuisines. « J'ai un gamin à nourrir, moi ! » Il retourna son attention vers son jeune ami. « Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, vous et moi ! »

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Re-Née: Chapître 4**

La demeure de monsieur de Tréville semblait très spacieuse vue de l'extérieur. En fait, c'était la cour intérieure qui lui conférait cette impression de grandeur. De hauts et épais murs encerclaient l'enceinte, du sein de laquelle s'élevaient les bruits des bretteurs dont les épées s'entrechoquaient.

Porthos et Renée s'arrêtèrent devant le portail.

« Nous y voilà ! » déclara le géant.

Renée se glissa lestement au bas de la monture puis mit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements.

« Dites-moi, monsieur… » commença-t-elle. « Est que monsieur de Tréville est… fiable ? Est-il honnête ? »

Porthos lui sourit doucement alors qu'ils menaient ensemble le cheval vers l'écurie. « Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je n'ai jamais connu d'homme aussi droit et loyal que lui ! A part Athos. Vous pouvez lui faire totalement confiance. »

« Athos ? » _Un autre phénomène grec !_

« Oui…attendez…vous voyez l'homme, là-bas, près de l'arbre ? C'est lui. C'est Athos. »

Porthos pointa discrètement en direction d'un homme au pourpoint rougeâtre qui dirigeait l'entrainement d'une dizaine d'hommes. Ses longs cheveux sombres tombaient souplement dans son dos. Une fine moustache se dessinait sur sa lèvre supérieure, lui donnant un air extrêmement distingué. Tout de sa mise semblait soigné …beaucoup trop soigné, songea la jeune femme. Ses traits, ses vêtements, sa façon de se tenir bien droit dénonçaient une allure qu'elle avait trop souvent vue. En fait, tout de lui transpirait cette noblesse de province à laquelle elle avait été habituée dès son plus jeune âge.

_Que fait un aristocrate parmi les mousquetaires ?_

De loin, Athos les remarqua, lança quelques instructions à son groupe de mousquetaires et s'approcha d'eux.

_Que je meure si cet homme n'est pas un comte ou un baron ! _pensa-t-elle, amusée.

« Salut! » l'interpella Porthos.

« Bonjour Porthos ! » lui retourna-t-il la salutation avec une poignée de main et un sourire manifeste….sourire qui se transforma presqu'en grimace lorsqu'il vit la personne qui accompagnait son ami. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Renée n'avait rien perdu ce changement de physionomie.

« C'est Aramis ! Il vient voir le capitaine… »

«_ Il _? » interrompit Athos. « Allons Porthos, ce n'est pas un garçon, c'est une fille ! » lança-t-il avec une légère pointe de dédain.

_Quoi ?_ Il n'avait fallu à cet homme qu'UN seul regard pour qu'il découvrit la supercherie ? Elle n'avait prononcé ni mot, ni même échangé de regard, et en une fraction de seconde, Athos avait tout remarqué.

« Quoi ? » fit Porthos, semblant faire écho aux réflexions de la jeune fille, en regardant tour à tour Aramis et Athos. « Vous y allez un peu fort, Athos ! J'avais bien vu que le gamin n'a pas été choyé par la nature, mais de là à l'insulter aussi directement !... »

Renée regardait le nouveau venu, bouillante de colère. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait tout deviné d'un seul coup qui l'enrageait. C'était l'air de grandeur que cet Athos se donnait, cette façon qu'il avait de la dévisager dédaigneusement, comme un être inférieur, comme une FEMME inférieure ! Oh oui…elle avait déjà vu ce regard-là…cette manière d'essayer de prouver sa fausse assurance tout en cachant son malaise, ce regard de mâle trompé qui tentait de sauver la face!...où était-ce, déjà ? Chez le cocu monsieur de Montminy ?...oui, c'était ça !...

« Dites-moi, monsieur Athos…elle ne vous aimait pas ? » demanda Renée en haussant le sourcil et ajoutant une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix. Elle allait lui faire payer d'avoir découvert son identité aussi facilement, mais surtout de la scruter avec cet air méprisant! C'était l'avantage d'avoir été élevée dans l'aristocratie féminine : on y apprenait à détecter les commérages d'un seul coup d'œil. Il allait être servi !

« Pardon ? » balbutia Athos, surpris.

« Votre femme…elle ne vous aimait pas ? »

Les yeux bleu-glace de l'homme s'écarquillèrent vivement.

« Oui, bien sûr, c'était votre épouse Si votre mère ou votre sœur ne vous avait pas aimé, vous n'auriez pas réagi de cette façon. Au contraire, vous auriez tenté de me séduire afin de vous confirmer à vous-même votre charme sur une autre femme. Si c'eut été votre amante, vous l'auriez balayée de la main et vous n'y penseriez même plus, vous disant que les femmes de ce genre sont frivoles et volages. Si vous étiez seulement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, vous n'auriez pas salué Monsieur Porthos de cette façon…Mais qu'importe, j'avais déjà deviné que c'est la gent féminine qui vous déplaît. Alors concluons-en : Vous aimiez votre femme ! Vous avez tout fait pour vous faire aimer d'elle…mais elle n'a jamais retourné cet amour. Alors vous vous en prenez à toutes les étrangères que vous croisez car vous avez peur qu'elles vous séduisent et vous fassent souffrir à nouveau. »

Coi, Athos était complètement paralysé.

« Touché !… » murmura-t-elle à part, levant les yeux au ciel, réjouie que cette déclaration fit parfaitement mouche. Elle reprit avec plus de colère cette fois : « Mais rassurez-vous, monsieur : les FILLES comme moi n'ont que faire des misogynes de votre genre. Surtout ceux qui cachent leurs origines nobles sous une casaque de pauvre soldat. Pa-thé-tique ! Ne vous en déplaise, je ne suis pas ici pour vous courtiser, mais pour parler à votre capitaine ! Je vous serai donc gré, monsieur Athos, de m'épargner vos enfantillages et de me laisser voir Monsieur de Tréville ! »

Elle passa outre les deux hommes et se dirigea vers la résidence du capitaine, située au fond de la cour. Les autres mousquetaires la regardaient sans mot dire, s'étonnant et se demandant qui avait bien pu réduire au silence le meilleur soldat de leur compagnie.

En s'éloignant, Renée retint ses larmes de rage. Elle martela la porte de la demeure de toutes ses forces, tentant de faire évacuer les émotions vécues…en seulement une matinée ! D'abord les gardes du cardinal et la tenancière trop insistante, ensuite cette tirade méprisante qui venait elle ne savait que quel fond d'elle-même et qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout… De plus elle était lasse de n'avoir pas dormi depuis la veille, fatiguée d'avoir marché toute la journée…et - elle se renifla - elle aurait bien besoin d'un bon bain et de vêtements propres ! Quelle chance que Porthos lui ait offert un déjeuner digne d'un mardi-gras ! _Je t'en prie, François, aide-moi !_

Voyant son jeune ami les quitter de cette façon, Porthos, gêné, frappa alors solidement l'épaule d'Athos. « C'est malin ! En voilà une façon d'accueillir les gens ! » Il pointa en direction d'Aramis. « Lui, lui n'a pas peur du ridicule ! Vous, en revanche, en êtes couvert de la tête aux pieds ! »

Athos le regarda partir à la suite d'Aramis, toujours sans voix. Ce gamin efféminé…qu'il avait sincèrement pris pour une fille, avait, par il ne savait quelque stratagème, TOUT découvert sur son passé. Porthos avait raison…le petit n'avait manifestement aucune peur du ridicule, se qualifiant lui-même de fille ! 'Quel sot je suis !' se dit Athos en se mettant à leur poursuite. 'Ce garçon a certainement été maintes fois méprisé à cause de sa physionomie androgyne'…et lui, stupide butor, avait fallu qu'il en remette !

« Attendez ! » s'écria-t-il. Il les rejoignit bientôt à l'intérieur de la résidence où ils étaient déjà rentrés. Le dénommé Aramis le regardait avec un air fâché, mais les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur…je… »

_Monsieur ?_

Honteux, Athos soupira et ôta son feutre avant de poursuivre. « Je n'ai aucune excuse pour expliquer mon comportement aussi malvenu. » Il baissa la tête, visiblement contrit. « Je vous demande pardon pour mes paroles irréfléchies. » Il se tiendrait la tête prostrée jusqu'au moment où il se ferait gracier.

Les traits de Renée se radoucirent. _Ainsi, il croit seulement qu'il m'a insulté…il croit que je suis un homme efféminé… J'ai bien cru qu'il avait tout découvert ! _Elle songea avec effroi qu'elle avait pourtant ouvertement déclaré qu'elle était une fille…. _Il n'y aurait vu qu'une forme d'autodérision ?_

Soulagée, mais sans sourire, elle lui répondit un simple « Ça va… » Il lui faudra être très prudente si elle recroisait cet Athos… « Je vous ai plutôt malmené moi-même…je vous prie également de m'ex-.. »

« J'ai eu ce que je méritais, monsieur Aramis, » le coupa Athos, toujours tête baissée.

_Il pourrait être presque charmant !...Le pauvre, je l'ai complètement blessé tout à l'heure…_

« Monsieur de Tréville vient de rentrer et peut vous recevoir à l'instant, monsieur, » les interrompit un homme maigre et grisonnant.

Renée les salua silencieusement et suivit le vieillard. Elle put toutefois entendre Porthos lancer vers son ami une nouvelle salve de reproches. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? » Et Athos de répondre confusément « J'aurais juré que c'était une femme !... » « Vous voyez des femmes partout, ma foi ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu insinuer par 'votre femme' ?...»

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimers: le nom de Montsorot a été inventé par notre amie Sarasa, et je lui ai demandé permission de l'utiliser ^^ Ca ne fait pas grand différence à l'histoire, mais j'ai pensé qu'utiliser un nom qui était déjà établi serait plus agréable._

**Re-Née: Chapître 5**

Le vieux domestique la conduisit au cabinet du capitaine, situé à l'étage supérieur. Il frappa doucement, perçu un faible grognement en guise de réplique puis ouvrit la porte, laissant son accompagnateur entrer sans lui. « Monsieur de Tréville vous attends, » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement et désignant l'intérieur de la chambre. Renée acquiesça d'un signe de tête et pénétra dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière elle.

La pièce était très vaste, même si un seul bureau l'occupait. Le soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi filtrait à travers les larges et hautes fenêtres donnant sur la cour intérieure. De multiples épées et mousquets ornaient les murs, conférant à l'endroit une allure de salle d'armes plutôt que de cabinet.

« Approchez, jeune homme, » fit le capitaine, de sa voix rauque, sans la regarder et mettant de l'ordre dans ses documents.

_Du calme, Renée. Du calme._ Elle s'avança, ses pas résonnants sur le carrelage, et s'arrêta devant le secrétaire. Se tenant bien droite, chapeau sous le bras, elle attendait nerveusement que monsieur de Tréville lui adresse la parole. Elle sentit toutefois le regard masculin examiner chaque portion de son corps.

L'homme, la toisant du regard, fut surpris. « Vous voulez devenir mousquetaire ? Vous? »

_Oui, je sais ! J'ai trop l'air d'une fille pour être un homme. Devinez quoi ? J'en suis une !_

Elle était lasse de ce déguisement…mais il n'était pas question de risquer que sa famille la retrouve. Pas maintenant.

« Auriez-vous peur d'engager une fille parmi vos mousquetaires? » répondit-elle sarcastiquement sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » fit le capitaine, gêné, mesurant ses paroles afin de ne pas blesser le jeune homme.

_C'est fou ce que l'autodérision peut avoir comme effet…Je ne savais pas que les hommes accordaient une telle importance à la virilité !..._

« Je…ahem…vous réalisez que vous êtes plutôt frêle, et…. petit, pour être soldat… »

Renée eut pitié de la façon dont il tentait maladroitement de ne pas insulter sa 'virilité'. Elle lui sourit. « Je suis bien au fait de mon apparence très féminine, monsieur ! D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas ici pour devenir mousquetaire, loin de là !»

Elle rit doucement, devinant bien que le soupir poussé par le capitaine en était un de soulagement.

« Alors, que me vaut votre visite ? » interrogea-t-il en retournant le sourire. « On m'a raconté que vous auriez des informations à me transmettre… »

Reprenant son sérieux, elle le regarda nerveusement. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Il lui semblait que partager ces informations trahissait une partie de la mémoire de François…

De plus, le regard sombre et sévère du capitaine l'intimidait un peu, et elle devinait bien que sous cette allure calme et décontractée se cachait un homme dont les colères pouvaient être foudroyantes…_Mesure tes paroles._

Elle inspira et parla à voix basse. « Je…je crois qu'il y a un complot contre la famille royale, monsieur. »

Tréville écarquilla les yeux. « Que me dites-vous? » Il se pencha sur son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Tout me porte à croire qu'un complot se trame à notre insu, » poursuivit la femme.

« Quelle informations détenez-vous ? Parlez vite ! »

« C'est…c'est très vague…moi-même je n'en suis pas certain mais… » En son for intérieur, elle était si agitée ! Comment lui dire ce qu'elle savait sans dévoiler trop de détails ?

Tréville se cala dans son fauteuil, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard suspect.

_Ah non, pas encore !_

Elle se décida à tout raconter. Portant son regard sur ses mains qu'elle tortillait de malaise, elle parla :

« Voyez-vous, il y avait, dans mon village, un immense manoir, éloigné de la route…éloigné de tout, en fait. Là vivaient un homme, une femme plus âgée, et un jeune garçon…de mon âge, environ. »

Elle leva les yeux sur Tréville. Celui-ci l'écoutant attentivement, cela l'encouragea à poursuivre. « L'homme s'appelait François de Montsorot…la femme, Cécile. Le garçon, je n'en sais rien. Je…je connaissais François. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ni le garçon, ni la femme…avant que celle-ci ne meurt. »

« Ne meurt ? »

Renée inspira profondément, essayant de retenir le flot d'émotions qui ressurgissaient rapidement en elle.

« Oui…elle a été assassinée. François aussi. » Elle chassa l'image des deux corps inanimés de son esprit.

« Le garçon également ? » questionna Tréville.

« Non…il a disparu. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne la famille royale ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout ! » lui reprocha vivement la jeune femme. Elle inspira encore, mit de l'ordre dans son esprit, se concentra et reprit avec plus d'assurance. « L'existence même de ce garçon devait rester strictement secrète…il ne pouvait ni voir ni parler à qui que ce soit en dehors de sa gouvernante et de son tuteur. Il ne pouvait sortir du manoir non plus. »

« Et ? Il aurait assassiné ses tuteurs et se sera enfui, sans doute ! »

« Non…il s'agit plutôt d'un enlèvement…enfin, c'est ce que la maréchaussée m'a affirmé, selon les indices qu'ils ont trouvés. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. »

Découragée, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'on enferme un homme dans une maison dès sa plus prime jeunesse, qu'on lui offre des soins et une éducation de la plus haute qualité, mais qu'il ne doit être en contact avec qui que ce soit, pas même un médecin ? Et que soudainement, cet homme soit victime d'un enlèvement et qu'on assassine les rares personnes qui le connaissaient ? »

Tréville s'adossa contre sa chaise, l'air pensif.

« Si ce n'était pas une personne de lignée royale, ou pour le moins de la haute aristocratie, pourquoi se donner autant de mal ? » poursuivit Renée pour l'encourager à la croire.

Le capitaine la regarda intensément.

« Et vous, jeune homme…comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant de ces détails ? » lui lança le capitaine.

« Je..j'étais très proche de François, » fit elle en baissant les yeux.

« Si proche qu'il vous révèle des informations soi-disant secrètes ? »

_Quelle galère ! Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que j'étais sur le point de me marier avec lui ! Pire, il croira que je suis un homme aimant les hommes!_

« Il ne m'a presque rien dit…et comme vous pouvez le constater, les informations que je possède sont plutôt vagues. » Et en effet, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait.

« Et si je ne vous croyais pas ? »

« Je vous dirais alors de vous adresser à la maréchaussée de Noisy. »

Elle se gifla mentalement. _Dis-lui donc ton vrai nom, tant qu'à faire des révélations !_

« Noisy le Grand ? Ou Noisy le Sec ? »

« Le Sec, » répondit-elle dans un souffle, à contrecœur. Elle en avait trop dit. Si elle voulait qu'il la croie, elle devait maintenant tout avouer.

Tréville semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne disait rien. « Pourquoi vous me dites tout cela ? » finit-il par lui demander

« François tenait beaucoup à son élève…j'espérais peut-être honorer sa mémoire et retrouver le jeune homme dont il avait la garde, » soupira-t-elle. Elle se reprit et parla avec conviction. « De plus, nous sommes très monarchistes dans ma famille. La sécurité de Sa Majesté m'importe, monsieur. »

« Pourquoi ne vous adressez-vous pas à la maréchaussée, si vous croyez le roi en danger? »

Renée s'emporta. « Elle a bien trop peur de ce bandit …ce…ce 'Chameau', pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Si seulement je savais me battre, je le traquerais, je le tuerais, ce salaud ! » Réalisant soudainement son élan de fureur, confuse, elle se calma et rebaissa les yeux. « De plus, je n'ai pas envie de rester chez moi. Alors j'ai quitté la maison pour faire mes propres recherches.»

« Pour cette seule raison ? »

_Mais quel est cet interrogatoire ?_

« Également parce qu'on veut me forcer à me marier, voilà pourquoi, » finit-elle par admettre en grognant.

« J'imagine qu'à cette heure votre famille vous recherche ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Quel est votre nom ? »

_Ventresaintgrissaintemariejoseph !_

« J'ai besoin de savoir comment je vais vous appeler à partir d'aujourd'hui, » continua Tréville.

Elle lui lança un air rempli d'interrogations.

« Je vous garde ici. Je veux vous avoir à l'œil. »

_Quoi ?_

Tréville se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. « La compagnie est au minimum, ces temps-ci. Depuis que le cardinal de Richelieu a instauré sa propre garde… » Il s'interrompit avant de poursuivre. « Nous aurions besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper des chevaux… » Il se retourna pour lui faire face. « Vous savez prendre soin d'un cheval, j'espère ? »

« Oui, monsieur… »

« Bon, dans ce cas, veuillez vous présentez ici, demain, dès la première heure, » fit-il en se rasseyant. « Allez maintenant vous trouver un logement convenable.»

Bouche bée, elle ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait pas espéré un tel dénouement, et encore moins de se faire offrir un emploi !

« J'ai le mariage en horreur, moi aussi, » grogna-il, comme pour expliquer la raison de sa décision. D'un geste de la main, Tréville la renvoya.

Toujours abasourdie, elle s'inclina maladroitement et s'éloigna.

« Une minute, jeune homme ! Et votre nom ?»

Elle s'arrêta. Renée ou…?

« A…Aramis. »

« Soit. Aramis. » Il nota le nom sur un parchemin et retourna à la contemplation de sa fenêtre. « Espérons qu'un petit séjour ici fera de cette demi-portion un vrai mâle ! » murmura-t-il, amusé, quand ledit Aramis eut quitté.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Re-Née: Chapître 6**

S'occuper des chevaux des mousquetaires du roi était une tâche ardue et épuisante, mais qui plaisait toutefois beaucoup à Aramis. Les bêtes ne posaient pas de questions, et elle n'avait pas besoin de leur inventer des mensonges afin de satisfaire leur curiosité.

Grâce à l'argent qu'elle eut de la vente de ses bijoux, elle avait réussi à trouver un petit logement dans un secteur tranquille de la cité, bien que Porthos lui ait plutôt suggéré de louer une chambre et de cohabiter avec la famille-hôte. Sa première journée à Paris, mais surtout son altercation avec Athos, l'avait rendue très méfiante des gens, alors elle était heureuse de pouvoir avoir un endroit où elle pourrait être seule et à ses aises pour y dissimuler tous ses secrets…

Aramis se mêlait très peu aux autres mousquetaires. D'abord, elle n'était à leurs yeux que le garçon d'écurie. Ensuite, ses traits, trop délicats pour être ceux d'un homme, attiraient sur elle le sarcasme et les plaisanteries des soldats. Bien que, la plupart du temps, les commentaires étaient taquins et sans méchanceté, les hommes de la compagnie étaient, pour elle, des étrangers qui pouvaient la trahir à tout moment.

« Hooolaaaa, tout doux, ma belle, » fit-elle à l'endroit d'un très jeune cheval à la robe noire qui s'énervait. Doucement, elle lui caressait la tête, lui communiquant ainsi son propre calme.

« Faites attention ! Cet étalon n'est pas aussi docile que les autres ! » l'averti une voix derrière elle, irritant encore plus la monture au caractère sauvage.

_Peut-être se doute-t-elle que vous n'aimez aucune femelle, monsieur Athos ?_ pensa-t-elle, moqueuse. « C'est une jument, monsieur Athos, » remarqua-t-elle doucement en lui dédiant un sourire sincère. Elle caressa la bête une seconde fois en collant sa tête contre la sienne.

Athos paru embêté de son manque de connaissance. « Ah…j'ignorais… »

Elle détourna son regard, faisant semblant de chercher un objet quelconque. Elle évitait ainsi de le laisser la regarder trop longtemps. « Vous êtes pourtant un admirable cavalier,» admit-elle avec honnêteté.

« Monter à cheval et savoir en prendre soin sont deux choses totalement différentes ! » ria-t-il. « Par chance, nous vous avons parmi nous. Vous êtes très habile ! »

Dieu merci, il ne put la voir rougir. « Vous me flattez, monsieur. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Athos, vous savez, » lui suggéra-t-elle avec douceur.

« Bien,…Athos. »

_Il peut être gentil quand il le veut !_ soupira-t-elle mentalement, mélancolique. Avec sa démarche noble, le mousquetaire lui rappelait parfois son ancien fiancé…Il était certes sombre, et parfois renfrogné, mais il cachait en lui une douceur infinie mêlée d'un profond respect pour chaque être humain….

Elle poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il s'éloigna rejoindre les autres soldats. Certes, s'occuper des chevaux était une tâche qu'elle appréciait, mais qui la laissait bien seule avec ses idées sombres. Elle aimait le fait que les autres mousquetaires ne se préoccupent pas d'elle…mais elle ne se faisait ainsi que peu distraire. Plus souvent qu'autrement, elle broyait du noir en pensant à la vie qu'elle avait quittée, et à celle qu'elle aurait pu vivre. Bien que Porthos vienne souvent s'enquérir de son bien-être, ravivant dans ces moments une étincelle de bonheur, elle sombrait dans son mutisme habituel dès qu'il la quittait, alimentant ainsi son propre cercle vicieux de solitude : les mousquetaires, bruyants et aimant la bonne compagnie, n'aimaient pas s'entourer d'amis tristes et peu loquaces.

Étrangement, il n'y avait qu'Athos qui ne semblait pas se formaliser de ses nombreux silences. Était-ce du au malaise créé lors de leur première rencontre ? Ou bien était-ce le fait que l'aristocrate inavoué était aussi peu bavard qu'elle ?

Un bruit de ferraille attira son attention. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de l'écurie, elle regardait les soldats s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée sous la direction du maitre bretteur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle interrompait ainsi son travail pour les regarder manipuler leur arme. Leurs gestes semblaient naturels, et si faciles à exécuter ! Leur entraînement terminé, ils s'en allaient par petits groupes épars, joyeux et rieurs, se félicitant de leurs bons coups.

_Je ne vois pas ce dont ils peuvent se féliciter ! Aucun n'atteint la cheville d'Athos ou de Porthos !_ se disait-elle pour se consoler et apaiser sa jalousie. Car en fait, elle aurait bien aimé se joindre à eux, leur parler…et être heureuse, elle aussi. En attendant, elle devait se contenter de ruminer sur sa solitude tous les soirs, se répétant combien elle avait été avisée de choisir d'habiter seule ! Quelle ironie !

Elle soupira encore en repensant aux bretteurs. _Voyons…ca ne semble pas si compliqué_…Elle ramassa une cravache posée sur une tablette et se mit à imiter leurs mouvements en se remémorant les instructions du maître. _En garde ! Le corps légèrement de côté… Un pas en avant, portez votre poids sur la jambe de devant et pointez votre arme…la jambe derrière vous sert de balan. Le bras tendu, mais légèrement fléchi, la main tenant fermement votre épée…gardez l'autre main légèrement vers l'arrière. Maintenez le poignet souple…reprenez position. On recommence, messieurs. En gar- !..._

« Vous aimeriez apprendre l'art de l'épée ? » fit une voix derrière elle, interrompant ses pensées.

Elle sursauta et se retourna en voyant Porthos derrière elle. Elle rougit, remit la cravache à sa place et se mit nerveusement à brosser un cheval.

« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! »

Le géant rit de bon cœur. « Vous ne savez pas mentir, mon petit! »

« Non…non, je vous dis que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Allons...j'ai bien vu votre fascination quand vous nous regardez à l'entraînement ! Il n'y a pas de honte, vous savez !»

Elle détourna le regard en rougissant, songeant qu'il l'avait observée à son insu. _Les personnes comme moi n'apprennent pas ce genre de chose_, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse…Elle perçut à peine la présence du grand mousquetaire à ses côtés. Celui-ci lui tendait son épée.

« Prenez-la ! » fit-t-il tout sourire.

« Quoi ?... Moi ? » Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris, comme s'il venait de lui proposer la chose la plus absurde qui soit.

« Mais oui, vous ! Je ne vois personne d'autre ici ! »

Lentement, avec hésitation, elle avança la main et pris l'arme, soudainement surprise de son poids. « C'est lourd ! » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. _Ciel !...une épée ! elle est belle… !_

« Vous croyez? On s'habitue, j'imagine ! Allez ! Je vais vous montrer ! » Il se plaça derrière elle, prit son poignet et la mit en position d'attaque. Elle tressaillit au contact du corps de l'homme contre le sien, peu coutumière à une telle promiscuité. Guidant la main de la jeune femme, il lui faisait décrire coups et parades.

« Vlan ! Une attaque directe à l'épaule ! Comme ceci, on pare le coup de l'ennemi. Et hop, un petit coup de revers…et un grand coup qui fend l'air ! si l'adversaire est malin, il reculera assez loin. S'il est stupide, ou pas assez rapide, le voilà avec l'estomac fendu ! »

Porthos se détacha, l'invitant du regard à répéter ses gestes.

« Bien… » se résigna-t-elle. _Qu'ais-je à perdre, sinon mon temps ?_ « Mais ne vous moquez pas ! »lui lança-t-elle. Inspirant profondément, elle répéta un peu maladroitement les mouvements du mousquetaire. « Une attaque directe à l'épaule…on pare le coup de l'ennemi…un petit coup de revers…et un grand qui fend l'air !» Essoufflée, elle se retourna vers Porthos. « Comme cela? »

Il approuva de la tête. « Bien ! Avec un peu de pratique, je suis certain que vous deviendriez très doué ! »

Grisée de fierté, mais se doutant bien que Porthos la complimentait plus par politesse, Aramis essaya de cacher ses émotions.

« Pourquoi ne devenez-vous pas mousquetaire ? » continua Porthos.

« Pardon ? » fit-elle, abasourdie, avant de se mettre à rire. « Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Moi ? Mousquetaire ? »

Le géant lui lança un sourire qui voulait lui dire « _pourquoi pas ?_ »

Elle détourna le regard. _Voyons ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient ici, à travailler dans une écurie, alors je m'imagine fort mal m'engager comme soldat !_« Le capitaine m'a trouvé plutôt petit et malingre pour être mousquetaire…et il a bien raison ! Regardez-moi !»

_Bah…je devrais lui dire…ça simplifierait bien des choses !_

« La vérité, c'est que… »

« Oui, je vois bien, vos traits angéliques ne vous avantagent pas ! En fait, je vous verrais beaucoup plus avec une auréole, une paire d'ailes blanches et une petite harpe, chantant les louanges du Seigneur ! _Gloria in excelcis deo !»_

La voix fausse du gros mousquetaire la fit rire.

« Au moins, je vous fais rire ! » renchérit Porthos, souriant. « Mais allons, » reprit-il, sérieux. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être soldat. Athos vous le dira…le talent de l'épée, ce n'est pas seulement une question de force. Certes, je suis fort, mais je manque de souplesse et de vitesse. Athos, lui, est un bon mélange. Vous… » A cet instant, Porthos, n'utilisant qu'un seul doigt pour la pousser, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. « Vous seriez tout en souplesse et en agilité. J'imagine déjà la rapidité de vos bottes secrètes ! » Dégainant, il exécuta une série d'attaques avec un adversaire invisible, son arme sifflant en tranchant l'air.

Elle le regarda, hébétée, avant de secouer la tête. « Vous êtes fou !…allez, j'ai du travail... »

_Et puis quoi encore ? Une femme mousquetaire…il est complètement fou ! Je ferais mieux de me tirer d'ici avant que les choses ne se compliquent trop…_

« Alors ? Quand est-ce que nous commençons ? » demanda Porthos.

« Commencer quoi ? »

« Votre entraînement, bien sûr ! » Il la tirait maintenant par le bras, à l'extérieur de l'écurie. « Ohé, Athos ! Nous avons un nouvel élève ! » Sa voix puissante résonnait dans la cour, bien qu'il n'y eu personne en vue pour l'entendre.

Écarquillant les yeux, Aramis essayait de se défaire de son emprise. « Mais lâchez-moi ! Je vous ai dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Athos, entendant son nom, les rejoignit calmement. « Vous l'avez enfin convaincu, Porthos ? »

« Oui da ! » répliqua le géant. « Vous aviez raison ! le petit veut réellement apprendre à se battre !

« Je ne veux pas devenir mousquetaire ! » D'un geste vif, elle se défit de sa poigne et leur lança un regard ténébreux.

« Quel caractère orageux ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être parent avec le capitaine ? » se moqua Porthos.

« Assez ! » lui cria-t-elle. En un éclair, sa paume s'abattit sur la joue du mousquetaire dans un claquement sec. Réalisant son geste, elle se confondit aussitôt en excuses. « Pa…pardonnez-moi…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » _Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Après avoir insulté Athos, frapper Porthos ! Je n'ai vraiment aucune maitrise de moi-même !Allez Renée ; va te jeter dans la Seine, ça ira mieux pour toi !_

« J'avoue que vous ne manquez pas de culot ! » cracha Porthos en se frottant la joue. « Mais…je n'ai pas vu le coup venir. Vous l'avez vu, vous, Athos ? »

« Ma foi, non ! C'est comme je vous ai dit, l'autre jour ! » répondit-il. « Il est tout en rapidité et précision ! Imaginez-le avec une épée à la main ! » Il haussa les sourcils, toisant un Aramis tout penaud. « Ca serait très…très dangereux. » Puis lançant un regard de côté à son ami. « Un parfait mousquetaire, quoi ! »

« Oh, Seigneur… » se découragea la femme en se cachant la face d'une main.

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous me devez réparation, monsieur Aramis! » déclara Porthos, mi-solennel, mi-rieur. « Je vous condamne donc à apprendre à manier une épée en notre compagnie, avec Athos et moi. Alors la prochaine fois que vous vous sentirez insulté, vous pourrez me provoquer en duel, au lieu de me gifler,» ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Elle soupira et ragea intérieurement.

_Écoutez…je SUIS une fille. Je me suis enfuie de chez moi pour échapper à un mariage. Je suis ici seulement parce que je pensais qu'un complot se dessinait peut-être contre le Roi, mais comme je n'ai aucune preuve, votre capitaine me garde ici. Tout ce que je veux vraiment, c'est venger la mort de-_

Elle s'arrêta dans ses pensées et les regarda. « Avec une épée…on peut tuer quelqu'un ? »

« Hélas, oui ! » répondit Athos.

« Alors je veux apprendre. Montrez-moi, » fit-elle, déterminée.

A suivre!


	7. Chapter 7

**Re-Née: Chapitre 7**

_Un an plus tard…_

Athos frappa à la porte du bureau de Monsieur de Tréville. Celle-ci n'étant pas fermée, il entra sans attendre la réponse de son commandant.

« Ah, Athos ! Vous êtes bien matinal ! » fit le capitaine, repoussant sa paperasse sur le champ. «Vous vouliez me voir ? » Croisant les mains sous son menton, il posa les coudes sur le meuble devant lui, fixant son soldat avec respect.

Silencieux, Athos s'approcha de son supérieur, visiblement perplexe. Il avait longtemps réfléchi avant de prendre la décision de se confier à son capitaine et, encore ce matin, il ne savait s'il faisait le bon choix.

« Il…s'agit d'Aramis, monsieur, » finit-il par avouer.

« Qu'y a –t-il à propos d'Aramis ? » demanda l'homme, surpris. « Je croyais que son travail était très apprécié… ? »

« Oh, il l'est, capitaine ! » s'empressa de répondre le mousquetaire. « Et nos compagnons en diront de même ! » Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre, sa mine encore plus embarrassée. « Mais… »

« Mais ? » Tréville haussa le sourcil, intrigué par ce qu'aurait à lui dire Athos.

Athos hésitait à révéler ses soupçons. Et s'il se trompait ? Il y avait chez Aramis tant de mystère et de petits détails que ses sens ne pouvaient ignorer et que son esprit, les rassemblant en un tout, lui enjoignait à rendre compte de l'évidence : _c'est une fille. _ Pourtant, Aramis ne pensait ni n'agissait comme aucune femme qu'il avait rencontré…alors pourquoi cette constante hésitation au sujet de son nouvel ami? Il est vrai que si Aramis ne se conduisait pas comme une femme, il ne se conduisait pas comme un homme non plus … Est-ce que le souvenir de…- il se concentra afin de ne pas se rappeler, même mentalement, le prénom de son ancienne épouse – l'avait à ce point traumatisé, jusqu'à penser que toute personne aux traits charmeurs cachait en fait une autre identité ? _Vous voyez des femmes partout !_ se remémora-t-il alors les paroles de Porthos.

« Alors ? » l'incita le capitaine, curieux, en penchant le torse au-dessus de sa table.

Athos examina le militaire devant lui. Aucune nervosité ni malice ne paraissaient chez l'homme grisonnant. De toute évidence, il n'y avait, selon monsieur de Tréville, rien d'anormal avec Aramis.

« Oh non, rien. » Il sourit. _Quel idiot je fais. _« Je me fais des idées, voilà tout. »

« Et bien ! » maugréa Tréville en se calant dans son fauteuil tout en se croisant les bras, non content de cette réponse. Athos avait piqué sa curiosité, et voilà qu'il refusait de la lui satisfaire !

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre au dehors, enjoignant les deux hommes à se taire avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de se battre ? » tonnait une voix puissante mais courroucée.

« Haha ! Il n'empêche que je vous ai désarmé ! » avait ricané une voix plus claire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai appris hier! »

« Je vous ai désarmé, c'est ce qui importe ! »

« Je viens tout juste de déjeuner ! »

« Piètre excuse ! Je vous ai désarmé ! »

« Vous me narguez ? »

« Mais oui ! »

Du haut du cabinet du capitaine des mousquetaires, Athos regardait Porthos lancer une série d'insultes à l'endroit d'Aramis._ Ha ! Il l'aura fait exprès, ce bon Porthos !_ se dit-il avec un sourire. N'avait-il pas convenu, avec le géant, de faire en sorte que leur nouveau compagnon se sente plus à l'aise, et ait plus confiance en lui, en lui accordant des victoires occasionnelles ?

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le capitaine jeta un regard noir vers Athos. Celui-ci s'expliqua aussitôt, s'inclinant légèrement et baissant les yeux. « Nous avons convenu, Porthos et moi, d'inculquer quelques leçons d'escrime à Aramis, rien de plus. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous le faisons en dehors de nos heures de services. »

Comme le capitaine ne répondait rien, Athos poursuivit, tentant de convaincre son supérieur. « Nous pensions qu'il serait une bonne addition à notre compagnie, monsieur. »

Tréville se gratta la barbe. « En effet…si ce petit à réussi à désarmer Porthos… ! »

Athos se glaça. _Mais Porthos n'a que joué la comédie !_

« Il est pourtant toujours si délicat, malgré tout le travail dont nous le chargeons… » ajouta Tréville, l'œil vague, perdu dans ses pensées. « J'aurais pensé qu'après toute une année, il aurait grossi un peu…au contraire, je trouve qu'il a maigri! » Il regarda son jeune protégé regagner l'écurie, son pourpoint un peu trop grand pour sa fine ossature. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« ATHOS ! » résonna la voix de Porthos à l'étage inférieur de la résidence, interrompant la réponse que le sombre mousquetaire allait faire. « Vous êtes là ? »

« Allez-y, » fit le capitaine avec un signe de tête. « Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. »

Sans un mot, Athos prit congé et rejoignit rapidement son ami.

« C'est le petit ! » grogna aussitôt le colosse en voyant son camarade. « Mais je venais à peine de terminer mon repas! » ajouta-t-il, presque honteux. Il se renfrogna encore, subitement. « Mais il a sauté bien haut, puis il a glissé sur le côté…en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a fait…. »

Athos tentait tant bien que mal de saisir ce qu'essayait de lui dire un Porthos gesticulant, et surtout de comprendre pourquoi il avait l'air si offusqué. Remarquant son air interrogateur, Porthos s'expliqua de but en blanc, à voix basse. « Il m'a réellement désarmé ! Il est beaucoup trop rapide pour moi ! Vous devriez vous en charger vous-même…»

_« Non, non, non ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! » _

Aramis rageait contre elle-même au souvenir des paroles des deux mousquetaires. Bien qu'elle apprécie énormément le tact, le calme et l'intelligence d'Athos, ainsi que les blagues, la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre de Porthos, elle ne supportait plus de ne pas être leur égale. Orgueil mal placé ? Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi, ni pourquoi elle avait un si fort désir de repousser ses propres limites. Elle avait du l'admettre, l'art de l'épée était un exutoire des plus agréables pour tous ses moments de frustrations, et Dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux ! Tous ses temps libres étaient employés à l'apprentissage de l'escrime….et à la recherche de cet assassin maudit. Si la première activité lui apportait quelques sourires, l'autre, au contraire, la décourageait. Après une année complète d'enquête, elle n'avait rien trouvé ; pas le moindre petit indice n'avait pu la mettre sur la piste du bandit surnommé _Chameau_. C'est à croire qu'il s'était volatilisé, ou qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'une légende !

_Je te trouverai ! Et tu mourras à ton tour ! Tu m'as tout pris, salaud !_

Son obsession malsaine l'avait rendue inconséquente face à sa propre vie et égoïste face à plusieurs réalités de son entourage: vivre ou mourir n'avait plus d'importance. La peur de la sentence qu'on lui imposerait si son déguisement était mis à jour la laissait indifférente. La douleur n'était plus à ses yeux qu'une façon de se rappeler que tout autour d'elle était bien réel : elle encaissait donc coups et blessures avec la seule volonté de les remettre au centuple. Les cicatrices s'accumulaient peu à peu sur son corps, chacune d'elle lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Elle n'était plus qu'Aramis, garçon d'écurie chez la compagnie des mousquetaires du roi. Renée d'Herblay s'était évanouie pour laisser place à un jeune homme silencieux, réservé et extrêmement pudique.

_Je sais que tu es réel, et que tu reviendras…tôt ou tard, tu t'en prendras au roi. J'en suis sûre. Alors je resterai ici et je t'attendrai._

Son travestissement était maintenant une seconde nature, devenu pour elle un jeu qui consistait à tenter d'imiter à la perfection les manières de ses confrères soldats. Jurons, postures nonchalantes, commentaires déplacés…il lui fallu surtout apprendre à ne plus baisser le regard comme on l'exigeait des femmes bien éduquées. Bien lui en fut, car plus elle abandonnait ses anciennes manières, plus elle gagnait le respect des autres hommes. Du moins, ceux-ci l'ignoraient un peu moins.

_Je te tuerai, je te tuerai, je te tuerai !_

Il ne lui venait plus l'envie de partager son secret avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Elle se doutait bien qu'Athos, parfois, la regardait encore d'un drôle d'air… mais il devra se faire à l'idée et ne voir en elle qu'un beau garçon ! Ce qui était surprenant avec les deux mousquetaires, c'était que, contrairement à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite au départ, elle en savait plus sur Athos que sur Porthos. Alors qu'elle avait cru que le géant, bruyant et loquace, étalerait tous les détails de sa vie passée, et qu'Athos, sombre et renfermé, n'en soufflerait rien, il en était tout le contraire : Porthos ne faisait aucune allusion à sa vie avant d'être mousquetaire. En bon épicurien, il se contentait de vivre et de prendre plaisir au moment présent. Athos, quant à lui, avait des regards, des soupirs, et des allusions sarcastiques qui en disaient long. Un homme profondément blessé, constatait souvent Aramis.

_Rassure-toi, François. Tu seras vengé…_

L'idée de retourner sur la tombe de son fiancé était hors de question. Trop risqué…Alors parfois, lorsqu'elle se sentait trop mélancolique, elle se rendait, bien dissimulée sous une épaisse cape et un large chapeau, aux abords de son village natal, attrapait au passage un gamin qui s'y rendait, lui remettait une pièce et l'envoyait porter des fleurs à sa place. Puis elle retournait vers Paris avec une once de désir de vengeance de plus dans le cœur.

« Que diriez-vous d'échanger quelques coups avec moi ? »

Fidèle à son habitude, Athos s'était discrètement introduit dans l'écurie sans un bruit. Mais maintenant, Aramis ne sursautait plus à son approche.

« N'êtes-vous pas en service ? Je ne voudrais pas vous causer préjudice… » lui répondit la jeune fille.

« Rassurez-vous…seulement quelques coups ! »

Voyant que la cour de l'hôtel du capitaine était déserte, Aramis acquiesça. « Bon, d'accord. »

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient vers le centre de l'enceinte et se mettaient en garde, Athos se redressa soudainement et, jetant un rapide regard vers les fenêtres du cabinet du capitaine de Tréville, sourit avant de reporter son attention sur son ami. « Attendez…puis-je voir votre épée ? »

Aramis rougit et eu un moment d'hésitation. Athos avait remarqué…. Retournant le sourire narquois que lui dédiait son compagnon, elle lui tendit son épée et il la soupesa.

« C'est bien ce que je croyais…petit futé ! » ria-t-il. « Vous en avez fait changer la garde afin qu'elle soit moins lourde !»

« C'est plus facile d'apprendre quand on arrive à manier l'arme à souhait! » répondit-elle, un peu honteuse de s'être fait prendre, tendant la main pour réclamer du geste son fleuret.

« Je vous l'accorde, » fit-il en la lui remettant. « En garde ! »

Tous deux engagèrent leurs armes sans trop de force, s'étudiant d'abord l'un et l'autre tout en conversant.

« N'ayez crainte, » commença Aramis. « Dès que je saurai me débrouiller convenablement avec cette épée, je lui redonnerai un pommeau de poids normal. »

« Mais vous vous en tirez plutôt bien, je trouve ! » Athos exécuta une manœuvre sournoise qu'Aramis parvint à éviter, toutefois non sans difficultés. « Vous pourriez faire le changement dès demain… »

« On verra ça… »

« Le capitaine vous trouve amaigri…moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! Vous mangez à votre faim, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que Porthos ne vide pas vos assiettes… »

« … oui, oui…je mange… »

« Votre pourpoint est légèrement trop grand pour vous…Justement, je connais un bon couturier qui pourrait vous arranger ça rapidement…Il habite rue des Fossoyeurs… »

« … »

« C'est le couturier personnel de Sa Majesté la reine…je suis sûr que vous apprécierez aussi son travail… »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, tout en continuant de rendre les coups de son ami.

« Vous savez ce qu'on raconte, à la Cour, à propos de Madame de Chevreuse ?... » poursuivit Athos sur un ton badin qui se voulait également taquin.

« Tai…taisez-vous ! » lança Aramis, frustrée. Sa réponse trahissant son essoufflement, elle regardait son compagnon qui lui, ne semblait pas du tout incommodé par cet exercice. Mais elle refusait de capituler sans avoir donné tout ce qu'elle avait !

Forçant l'écart entre eux en reculant de quelques pas, Aramis chargea son opposant. Athos para toutes ses attaques, surpris par contre de l'agressivité de la rapide succession de coups. Tant de force et de détermination chez un être aussi délicat que l'était Aramis le déstabilisait. Mais, se resaisissant, il envoya l'épée d'Aramis voler à quelques mètres d'eux. Souriant, Athos mit en joue son adversaire à la mine renfrognée.

« Ne laissez pas vos émotions prendre le dessus…cela vous fait perdre contrôle sur vos mouvements. »

Elle plissa les yeux de colère. Puis en un instant, elle révéla un poignard et désarma Athos d'un coup brusque. Alors qu'il se demandait encore comment il avait pu être désarmé aussi rapidement, elle étendit la jambe, la glissa sous les pieds de l'homme et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. La tête d'Athos percuta le sol lourdement et lui fit voir des étoiles. Des taches noires voilaient encore sa vue quand il sentit le poids d'Aramis écraser son bassin, la lame du poignard plaquée contre sa gorge.

« Et vous, Athos, quand vous vous battrez avec moi, la prochaine fois, mettez-y plus d'intensité.»

Empoignant solidement le bras de la femme, il la rejeta sur le côté et, renversant les rôles, s'écrasa sur elle à son tour et pressa son propre poignard sous sa gorge. Elle émit un grognement d'inconfort mêlé de frustration.

« Je m'en souviendrai… » dit Athos. «A la condition que vous vous rappellerez toujours que vous n'êtes pas le seul à cacher un poignard sous vos habits… »

« Vous voyez ? »

Du doigt, Porthos désignait à son capitaine ses deux amis qui, au dehors, s'entraidaient à se relever.

« En effet...il a y là beaucoup de potentiel… »

Derrière les grandes fenêtres de son cabinet, Tréville se tapotait le menton, réfléchissant à la façon de garder dans ses rangs cette nouvelle fine lame… Cet Aramis avait une façon plus que particulière de se battre ; Alors que la majorité des soldats se concentraient sur le mouvement du bras et du poignet, Aramis, lui, utilisait tout son corps afin de se propulser et ainsi, avec cet élan supplémentaire, donner plus de force à ses attaques… _Il est conscient de sa faiblesse, mais la compense joliment !_

« Porthos, » poursuivit-il, « je demanderai au roi que vous soyez promu au rang de mousquetaire. Aramis sera notre nouvel apprenti. Allez me le chercher, je vous prie »

Le colosse gloussa de plaisir. « J'en suis très honoré, capitaine, et vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez ! » Tout joyeux, Porthos s'inclina très bas et sortit.

Le capitaine retourna à sa fenêtre. En bas, il devina qu'Aramis s'amusait à montrer à Athos comment se tenir en équilibre sur ses avant-bras… « Diantre ! » murmura Tréville avec surprise. « Qui eut cru que ce petit freluquet pouvait cacher autant de talents…enfin ! »

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

**Re-Née: Chapitre 8**

_«Tenez bien le mousquet entre vos mains…lorsque la balle partira, vous subirez un contre-coup…ne le laissez pas vous surprendre…voilà : une main sous le canon, l'autre sous la crosse, le doigt sur la détente. Maintenant, regardez dans le viseur, et positionnez le canon en direction de votre cible…attention, votre visage est trop près…si la poudre explosait, vous seriez complètement défigurée !...Vous aimerais-je quand même ? Mais bien sûr, Renée…quoiqu'il arrive, je vous aimerai toujours…»_

« Aramis ? »

Dans un sursaut, la jeune femme leva les yeux, abaissant le mousquet qu'elle tenait en main. Le mousquet, ironiquement arsenal secondaire du mousquetaire. Une arme lourde, traitresse, mais puissante et sans pitié pour sa victime. Une arme sans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais rencontré François…une arme que lui avait fait apprivoiser François. Une arme qui, par son apprentissage, les avait forcés à se tenir dans une délicieuse promiscuité…sa main sur sa main, son visage tout près du sien, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre…combien de fois avait-elle oublié le jeune faon pour ne se soucier que de cueillir les baisers de son fiancé?

« Pardon…vous disiez ? » fit-elle, confuse, comme si elle se réveillait d'un court sommeil.

« Je n'ai rien dit, » déclara Porthos, moqueur, en balayant de la main l'espace devant lui. « Vous rêviez sûrement d'une de ses beautés aux longs cils, dont le parfum enivrant vous transporte en des contrées lointaines…»

Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence en remettant sa cible en joue.

« Je ne savais pas que vous saviez tirer au mousquet… » poursuivit-il.

Une détonation. La cible resta intacte, mais vacilla.

« Quelques notions de chasse… » répondit Aramis avec absence en rechargeant son arme avec minutie. Comme elle aimait la manipuler ! Elle lui rappelait tant de doux souvenirs…qui la laissait amère, certes, mais dont l'aigreur disparaissait après chaque déflagration, avec le petit filet de fumée grise qui s'échappait du canon, tel l'encens qu'on faisait brûler dans les églises… Vraiment, le monde des soldats offrait les plus agréables diversions ; pas étonnant que la majorité des aristocrates y recherchent un baume à leur ennui !

Une autre balle s'envola dans un fracas. A l'autre bout de la cours, un vase en grès éclata. Aramis serra victorieusement le poing et pressa les lèvres en un sourire satisfait.

Porthos approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Oh…en passant…ce matin…. j'étais tellement emballé que j'en ai oublié de vous dire que le capitaine voulait vous voir ! » Il se tortillait les doigts, embêté de son étourderie.

« Ah oui, vous avez été promu…Toutes mes félicitations ! Je suis très heureux pour vous !»

« Merci ! Nous irons fêter ça, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Athos ? »

« Mais oui, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Bon, je vais voir le capitaine…je vais ranger ça et j'y vais tout de suite.»

Le mousquet sur l'épaule, elle disparu à l'intérieur de la demeure. Un peu nerveuse, elle s'annonça au domestique.

_Que peut-il bien me vouloir… ?_

Elle se fit rapidement introduire dans le cabinet du capitaine. S'efforçant de se faire la plus discrète possible, elle y entra à pas feutrés.

« Approchez, Aramis » fit la voix rauque du vieux soldat alors qu'il déposait sa plume dans l'encrier.

Toujours délicatement, elle avança de quelques pas. Même après toute une année à le côtoyer, l'homme l'intimidait toujours. Elle se demandait en fait s'il y avait un mousquetaire qui n'était pas effrayé par ces épais sourcils foncés, cette voix grave et enrouée, cette carrure imposante qui rappelait un peu celle de Porthos, mais surtout cette prunelle noire et sévère qui écrasait d'un coup toute forme d'insubordination. Il le fallait, pour tenir à l'ordre une bande de gaillards qui avaient parfois bien besoin de discipline !

« Ca tombait bien, que Porthos oublie de transmettre mon message ; j'ai été appelé d'urgence au Louvre… »

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça timidement de la tête.

« Vous avez sûrement appris que nous l'avons promu au rang de mousquetaire….J'ai discuté de votre cas avec Sa Majesté, et nous aimerions tous deux que vous rejoigniez également nos rangs. J'ai bien remarqué, ce matin, lorsque vous ferrailliez avec Athos…votre adresse est surprenante et sera une belle addition à notre compagnie. Votre capacité d'apprentissage est rapide, alors cela ne sera pas un problème pour vous apprendre à monter à cheval et manier un mousquet. Félicitations, jeune homme ! Vous voilà apprenti-mousquetaire !»

L'homme fut surpris de ne voir chez son interlocuteur aucune réaction immédiate.

« M-mais… » finit-elle par articuler après un long moment de silence pendant lequel, trop étonnée, elle n'avait pu trouver de mots pour s'exprimer. « C'est impossible ! »

_Palefrenier, ça passe. Mais je ne peux pas devenir mousquetaire, voyons !_

« Comment cela, 'impossible' ? » grogna Tréville, non content de cette réponse.

« Mais voyons, je… »

_Il sera furieux si je lui dis !..._

Ne comprenant pas la raison de la panique d'Aramis, il lui lançait des regards confus, mais austères.

« Mais regardez-moi ! » continua-t-elle en désignant son physique et tentant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle n'osait avouer de vive voix. Même après toute une année, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle doive un jour avouer la vérité, tant son travestissement était devenu pour elle complètement naturel. D'un autre côté, mis à part Athos, elle était étonnée que personne ne la soupçonne ; Il est vrai qu'elle cachait plutôt bien son jeu…

« Oui, je sais…vous avez encore maigri, et votre allure de jeune fille ne ferait pas peur à personne. C'est justement parce que vous avez un talent hors du commun que j'ai décidé de passez outre ce détail….Sinon, que dirait-on de la compagnie des mousquetaires du roi ? Qu'on engage des femmes ? Allons donc !»

Hébétée, elle laissa tomber les bras. « Vous trouvez que je ressemble à une fille ? »

« Vous ne pouvez nier cette évidence, voyons ! »

_Je dois lui dire…sinon, je cours à la catastrophe. Il me trucidera si je lui dis, mais aussi si je refuse de joindre la compagnie… Tudieu, pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive maintenant ?_

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ressemble à une fille ? »

Gêné et surpris par cette question, le capitaine se mit à bredouiller. « Bien…votre petite taille, vos cheveux, vos traits…tout, en fait. Écoutez, ne le prenez pas mal-»

« Et si c'était parce que j'en suis une ? »

Tréville cligna des yeux. « Pardon ? »

Elle avait laissé tomber ses mots rapidement, en un seul souffle. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la tempête, non, le plus violent des orages, s'approcher d'elle dangereusement. _Seigneur, faites qu'il ne m'occis pas sur le champ !_

« Bien, je…je…j'ai omis… de vous dire que…je suis une…, » articula-t-elle honteuse, la voix cassée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase : il était assez évident, pour l'homme devant elle, quel était le mot qui devait la compléter.

« Mais que me chantez-vous là ? » Presque paniqué, il s'était levé d'un bon, avait contourné son bureau et s'était approché d'elle d'un pas rapide. Il la toisait maintenant de la tête aux pieds, avec de grands yeux exorbités, comme s'il venait enfin de comprendre que…peut-être…oui…il pourrait réellement s'agir…d'une…

« UNE FEMME ?! » Il s'étouffa presque et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, la seule voix du capitaine agissant sur elle tel un fouet. Après un moment, elle risqua d'ouvrir un œil en direction de son supérieur. Il la regardait toujours, la mâchoire tremblante.

« Enlevez-moi ce pourpoint ! » fit-il en la pointant du doigt, dans une dernière tentative de se convaincre qu'il avait sans doute halluciné cette conversation.

Oubliant son malaise, laissant tomber son rôle de garçon qui, de toutes manières, n'était plus d'aucune utilité, elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se protégeant ainsi de tous gestes pervers. « Il n'en est pas question ! »

A l'étage inférieur, le vieux domestique se demanda pourquoi son maître avait hurlé de fureur…

« De toute façon, je m'en fiche ! » Aramis rouspétait tout haut, en marchant d'un pas rapide sur le chemin poussiéreux. Avec maints cris de colère, le capitaine l'avait renvoyée chez elle en lui ordonnant de ne pas quitter sa demeure, et d'y rester jusqu'au moment où il aurait décidé de son sort.

Faisant fi des ordres, elle avait emballé quelques affaires et, son baluchon sur l'épaule, elle avait repris la route qui menait vers Noisy-le-Sec. A mi-chemin, elle avait rageusement retiré le bandage qui lui enserrait la poitrine, bien résolue à faire une croix sur ses aventures des derniers mois, mais avait conservé le reste de ses vêtements masculins, plus pratiques pour un tel voyage. Se remémorant la parabole de l'enfant prodigue, elle s'imaginait son oncle l'accueillant les bras ouverts, et elle, lui disant « Mon oncle, j'ai péché contre le Ciel et contre vous… » Se répétant la scène dans son esprit, elle leur demanderait pardon. Elle se marierait, si c'était ce qu'ils désiraient. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent, mis à part ce bougon de capitaine de Tréville qui l'avait apostrophée de la plus rustre des façons !

« Il n'avait qu'à s'en rendre compte lui-même ! Moi, je ne lui avais rien demandé: C'est lui qui m'a engagée sans poser de questions! » pestait-elle.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher quand elle franchit, d'un pas décidé, la derrière colline qui la séparait de son village natal. Juchée au sommet, elle regardait l'époustouflant paysage campagnard : Dans le vallon, perdu entre des centaines d'arbres verdoyants, se cachait, à gauche, le petit hameau, tandis qu'à droite, à découvert, pointait le clocher de la petite chapelle…et à côté…le…cimetière.

Son cœur se noua instantanément de chagrin à la vue des pierres blanchies et des croix minuscules qui, même au loin, étaient bien distinctes. Soudainement, sa colère s'était dissipée, faisant place à la même tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie plus d'un an auparavant. Même après toute une année, la douleur était toujours aussi vive…comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Est-ce que sa nouvelle vie lui avait à ce point fait du bien ? Mais pour François, qui dormait dans ce cimetière, qui avait été lâchement assassiné, et qu'elle avait juré de venger...pouvait-elle ignorer sa promesse ? Réalisant que, non, à bien y penser, elle ne pourrait jamais jamais - _jamais !_ -marier un autre homme que lui, elle tourna les talons en soupirant. Puisque Paris et Noisy ne lui disaient plus rien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer au couvent…ou changer de pays…n'y avait-il pas des bateaux qui partaient pour le Nouveau Monde ?..Non, impossible, elle avait une vengeance à accomplir !

« Vous venez souvent ici, ma belle ? »

Elle sursauta, sortant rapidement de sa torpeur, et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui, appuyé contre un arbre, l'interpellait. Fumant une petite pipe de bois, il exhuma une bouffée de fumée blanche.

Il était particulièrement beau, avec des petites mèches brunes encadrant un visage imberbe aux traits doux et jeunes. Il avait, de plus, une belle mise, malgré la simplicité de ses vêtements. _Un aristocrate_…pensa-t-elle en voyant ses deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches. Il y avait toutefois, dans le rictus de l'inconnu, une désagréable lueur de malice qui la fit frissonner.

« Je m'en allais, justement…excusez-moi. »

Elle alla passer outre quand il la retint par le bras. Cette poigne ne présageait rien de bon…

« Allons, nous avons une meilleure vue de ce village par ici… Venez, je vais vous montrer… » A contrecœur, elle se laissa tirer par la main. Il l'entraina sur la droite, se frayant un passage au travers la végétation, beaucoup plus dense à cet endroit. Enfin, entre deux arbres, il s'arrêta et pointa au loin. On voyait déjà s'allumer les lumières à l'intérieur des chaumières, égayant ainsi le crépuscule. « Là-bas, vous voyez ? C'est le manoir d'Herblay… mon maître voulait marier la fille qui habitait là…mais elle a disparu, l'an passé. »

« Elle serait morte, sans doute… » tenta de le persuader Aramis.

« Non….on sait qu'elle est toujours bien vivante… »

La voix de l'homme était trop lugubre pour être remplie de bonnes intentions. Se maudissant à la fois d'avoir signalé sa présence en faisant porter des fleurs sur la tombe de François, et surtout de ne pas avoir apporté d'armes, ni même de poignard avec elle, Aramis ne put s'empêcher de se sentir complètement dénudée de ne pas avoir d'épée à sa portée, cet étranger n'en portant pas non plus… elle ne pourrait même pas la lui dérober pour se défendre…Elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble, mais en vain. Sa respiration, soulevant sa poitrine en mouvements rapides, la trahissait.

« C'est étrange, » continua l'inconnu sur un ton qui se voulait intentionnellement sarcastique, en la regardant intensément. « Vous avez le même signalement qu'on avait fait d'elle…»

Aramis voulu ignorer son commentaire et simuler l'étonnement. Mais elle se doutait bien que ses jambes vacillantes et son menton tremblant ne pourraient rien feindre, eux. Elle se retourna et allait se mettre à courir quand deux mains fermes la retinrent par la taille. « Pas si vite, mignonne ! » avait lancé l'homme en l'empoignant et en la tirant vers lui. Le souffle coupé, elle ne parvint qu'à émettre un son étouffé. L'homme la poussa fermement, mais délicatement sur le sol alors qu'elle se débattait solidement. « Ne t'en fais pas…mon maître ne sera pas fâché si je m'assure de la qualité de sa future… »

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-elle finalement en lui donnant tour à tour coups de poings et de pieds.

« Crie comme tu veux, tu sais bien que personne ne t'entendra ! » commença-t-il en tentant de maintenir ses poignets contre le sol. « Et même si on t'entend, quand on saura que c'est toi, on te laissera ici….Mais quels sont ces grands yeux étonnés ? Tu ne sais donc pas ? Tu es la honte de ta famille…personne ne veut de toi, ici ! »

Pour un moment, elle avait cessé de se débattre, laissant les mots de l'homme s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle regarda son agresseur dans les yeux : il ne mentait pas. Il y avait même une certaine pitié mêlée de compassion dans son regard…

Qu'avait-elle pensé ? Qu'on accueillerait son retour avec trompettes et fanfares, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il avait raison…égoïstement, elle s'était imaginée reine de la vie, victime d'une injustice qui ne méritait que l'on s'apitoie et qu'on pleure avec elle son triste sort…jamais elle n'avait mesuré autrement la portée de ses décisions, se contentant de faire tourner le monde autour d'elle…et d'elle seule. Pas un instant elle n'avait songé que sa fuite attirerait l'opprobre sur le nom des siens.

« Allons, juste un petit peu…moi, je serai bien doux avec toi !» avait-il dit en tirant sur le cordon qui retenait le pantalon de la jeune femme.

Se ressaisissant, elle se remit à le frapper et à essayer de lui échapper. Peut-être était-elle un déshonneur pour sa famille…mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser violenter par le premier venu ! La panique l'envahit toutefois, désordonnant ses gestes et rendant inutiles ses attaques. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que l'homme détachait son pourpoint et délaçait son propre pantalon.

_Tu as donc passé une année entière à te conduire comme un homme, et voilà qu'à la seconde où tu t'affiches comme une femme, tu perds tous tes moyens ? Tu n'as rien appris qui vaille ?_

« Cesse de te débattre…je ne te ferai pas de mal… » répétait l'homme en tentant d'écarter ses jambes tout en se protégeant le visage. « Si tu n'es pas sage, je te prendrai par derrière…mais on dit que c'est un peu plus douloureux… »

Elle échappa un sanglot étranglé en sentant deux mains rudes caresser l'une ses cuisses, l'autre sa poitrine. Pourquoi…pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'extirper de son emprise ?

_'Ne laissez pas vos émotions prendre le dessus…cela vous fait perdre contrôle sur vos mouvements…'_

'Taisez-vous, Athos !' avait-elle envie de hurler en se remémorant les mots que, la veille, lui avait dit le sombre mousquetaire. Que penserait-il s'il la voyait ainsi, alors qu'elle avouerait, par le fait même, qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet, qu'elle était bel et bien une femme, une de ces traîtresses qu'il semblait tant détester ? La violenterait-il comme cet inconnu ? Ah, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée sous son poids, il n'avait fait aucun cas de sa féminité!…Et ce bon Porthos, comment réagirait-il de s'être fait duper de la sorte, après avoir tant fait pour elle ?

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Ni Athos, ni Porthos ne viendraient l'aider : même pour la compagnie des mousquetaires, elle était une flétrissure méprisable…Une femme, ça ne vaut rien, à part servir aux bons plaisirs des hommes et à la continuation du genre humain. A-t-on déjà vu une femme avec une épée ? Aaah, pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pris une arme avec elle ? une dague, du moins, qu'elle aurait pu cacher sous ses vêtements ?

_Rappelez-vous toujours que…_

Il lui semblait qu'Athos murmurait à son oreille…

_ …vous n'êtes pas le seul à cacher un poignard sous vos habits… _

Elle glissa prestement ses mains sous la chemise de son agresseur, parcourant des doigts son torse et ses côtés.

« Voilà qui est mieux, ma belle…laisse-toi faire….tu verras, c'est très agréa- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Immobile, le souffle coupé, il baissa les yeux, regardant son abdomen au sein duquel était engouffrée la lame de son propre poignard. Aramis, tremblante, en tenait le manche fermement ; immobile, elle resta dans cette position pendant un long moment. L'homme se mit à frémir aussi, son souffle saccadé s'échappant péniblement de ses lèvres. Finalement, il inspira fortement, ce simple geste lui arrachant une douleur atroce alors qu'il plissait les yeux et grimaçait de souffrance. Elle le repoussa, retirant la dague du corps ce faisant, et recula. Il se laissa rouler contre un arbre, la regardant d'un air désemparé. _Aidez-moi, je vais mourir,_ semblaient implorer les yeux de l'agresseur. Il tenta de parler mais il ne parvint qu'à cracher un flot de sang.

Aramis, effrayée par ce spectacle, porta une main tremblotante à sa bouche, désirant réprimer un haut-le-cœur soudain. Mais ce n'était pas le sang qui la faisait chanceler, ni la vue d'un mourant…_c'était la réalisation que…_

L'homme, une main crispée sur sa blessure fatale, étendait maintenant son autre bras dans sa direction et semblait même articuler son prénom…

Titubant dans sa fuite, elle poussa un cri en se serrant la tête de ses deux mains.

_…François était sûrement mort de la même façon._

A suivre!


	9. Chapter 9

**Re-Née: Chapître 9**

« Pardonnez-moi, mon père, parce que j'ai péché ! »

La jeune fille s'était rapidement engouffrée dans l'étroit confessionnal, se jetant littéralement sur le prie-Dieu, claquant le battant derrière elle. C'était le même endroit qui, il y avait un peu plus d'un an, avait accueilli sa dernière confession…

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à parler. Sa voix n'était que sanglots intermittents, entrecoupés d'inspirations saccadées, suivis d'encore plus de pleurs. Inconsciemment, elle se frottait frénétiquement la main droite sur son pourpoint, voulant à tout prix se laver du sang de sa victime.

Épuisée, affamée, Aramis était affalée sur l'agenouilloir, se passant nerveusement la main gauche dans les cheveux, les tirant parfois, ignorant toutefois la douleur qu'elle s'infligeait. Ce n'était pas la honte d'avoir presque été violée qui lui faisait mal : c'était tout le reste. Les mensonges pour avoir caché son identité, la réalisation de son ingratitude, son égoïsme, son travestissement, son inconséquence, sa colère, et finalement la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, ce meurtre…. Elle réalisait enfin qu'elle avait fait fi tant des lois des hommes que de celles de Dieu.

« Ma fille, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Derrière le muret de bois finement sculpté, qui lui avait toujours fait penser à un voile de dentelle, le prêtre avait une voix douce et mélodieuse. Avait-elle oublié la paix et la douceur qui régnaient dans les églises ? La voix de l'homme était si réconfortante, l'odeur de l'encens la grisait et les petites flammes des lampions multicolores, disposés par dizaines autour des statues du Christ, de Saint Antoine ou de la Vierge Marie, étaient si jolies, égayant la noirceur qui s'était installée. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas fréquenter une église pendant une année entière, elle qui, autrefois, y allait assidûment tous les dimanches ?

« Voulez-vous vous confesser ? » continua l'ecclésiastique.

Elle voulu répondre affirmativement, mais une nouvelle salve de sanglots l'en empêcha.

Compatissant, le prêtre prit en mains son rosaire, sa kyrielle de billes de bois cliquetant les unes contre les autres. « Gardez courage, le Seigneur est bon. Rappelez-vous les paroles de Saint Jean : _Notre cœur aurait beau nous accuser, mais Dieu est plus grand que notre cœur_…Allons, prenez votre chapelet, nous débuterons par une prière… »

D'un geste automate puisé tout droit de son adolescence, elle chercha à son poignet sa bourse de velours pour y trouver son rosaire. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'en avait pas et que, pour subvenir à ses besoins, le chapelet de perles rosées qu'elle avait reçu des mains de sa mère mourante, elle…

« Je l'ai vendu ! » pleura-t-elle de plus belle, traumatisée. Comment avait-elle pu vendre un objet saint qui, de plus, avait appartenu à sa mère ? A son propre insu, quel genre d'hérétique était-elle donc devenue ?

L'homme eut un petit geste nerveux : manifestement, il n'approuvait pas la vente d'artéfacts religieux non plus. « Bon, je vous écoute. »

_Allons, calme-toi…si on te voyait brailler comme une Madeleine…quelle honte !_ Elle prit une profonde inspiration…_Et puis, tant qu'à être condamnée tant par Dieu que par les hommes, mieux vaut espérer que le Seigneur, lui, se montre aussi miséricordieux qu'on le dit !… Le Seigneur est tendresse et pitié, lent à la colère et plein d'amour_…Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas oublié certains des psaumes qu'elle chantait dans cette même chapelle, avec ses cousins…

« Je suis en état de péché mortel, mon père, » avoua-t-elle tranquillement de but en blanc, le personnage d'Aramis qu'elle s'était forgé refaisant surface.

Derrière le panneau, l'homme s'étouffa presque, mais ne dit mot.

« Pendant une année, j'ai menti à tout le monde. J'ai fait croire à ma famille que j'étais morte, ou disparue, alors qu'en fait, j'avais seulement changé d'identité. J'ai les ai déshonoré et leur ai désobéi. J'ai menti à mes nouveaux camarades à mon sujet. J'ai vendu mon chapelet et mon dizainier pour m'acheter une arme. – à ce moment, elle rit un peu de l'ironie de la chose- J'ai ruminé de colère pendant tout ce temps. Je m'accuse d'avoir négligé mon devoir de chrétienne. Je ne me suis pas confessée, je n'ai ni même communié depuis plus d'un an. Et ce n'est pas la honte de pénétrer dans un lieu saint qui m'en a empêché : en vérité, je n'y ai même pas pensé. J'ai été égoïste, ingrate et inconséquente envers mes nouveaux bienfaiteurs. A l'extrême, on pourrait m'accuser de lèse-majesté et de sorcellerie. Je me considère moi-même comme une hérétique. Et enfin, je viens tout juste de tuer un homme... Voilà. » Malgré toute la gravité de ses actes, elle avait parlé d'une voix posée et étrangement calme, comme si enfin cet endroit lui avait transmit son aura paisible… Paisible ? Qui pouvait faire de telles révélations avec impassibilité ? Avait-elle au moins quelques remords d'avoir ainsi bafoué la quasi-totalité des commandements de Dieu et des péchés capitaux? _Une hérétique…oui, c'est ce que je suis._

C'est avec une voix tremblante que le prêtre murmura enfin.

« Mademoiselle…d'Herblay ? »

Ce fut maintenant elle qui retint un petit cri. On l'avait reconnue ? Dans un mouvement de panique, elle allait sortir et quitter l'endroit en courant, mais il la retint.

« Non, restez ! » la supplia-t-il dans un chuchotement du côté de sa cabine. Voyant qu'elle obéissait et rasseyait lentement, il se précipita pour parler, collant son nez contre le muret qui les séparait. « Me reconnaissez-vous ? »

Dans la pénombre, elle plissa les yeux et eu une exclamation. Stupéfaite, elle reconnu le jeune novice qui, dans cette même chapelle, lui avait suggéré de quitter Noisy !

« Vous ! »

« Chuuut, pas si fort ! Écoutez…écoutez-moi bien. Quelqu'un vous a vu entrer ici ? …Partez vite d'ici, et ne revenez pas. »

« Quoi ?... » Elle approcha son visage du sien autant qu'elle le put. « Mais je viens tout juste d'arriver de…»

« Ne me le dites pas ! » l'arrêta-t-il. « Ne me dites pas d'où vous venez, ni où vous irez. Retournez d'où vous venez, c'était une bonne cachette. Je vous donnerai une aube…prétendez être un moine, profitez de l'obscurité pour vous en aller. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…»

« Attendez-moi ici, » l'interrompit-il. « Surtout, ne sortez pas. »

Il sortit du confessionnal, se dirigea à petits pas pressés vers la sacristie et revint tout aussi rapidement, un vêtement de bure brune plié sous son bras. Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer de la relative solitude de l'église, il ouvrit le battant du cubicule où était assise Aramis et, sans regarder, y jeta prestement l'habit. Il retourna dans son isoloir. « Enfilez ceci. Et couvrez bien votre visage. »

Elle s'exécuta prestement.

« Je serai bref : votre famille a tenté de vous retrouver, mais a rapidement abandonné les recherches quand votre fiancé, Robert, leur a dit qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même. Il a des méthodes…radicales. » Il fit une pause et frissonna avant de poursuivre. « Par contre, votre oncle le baron est très mécontent de votre disparition. Aussi crois-je qu'il n'est pas du tout avisé de revenir chercher sa protection… » Il secoua la tête. « Pardonnez-moi, c'est pourtant moi qui vous ai suggéré de quitter le village…par contre, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour vous de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir. Ne posez pas de question : le moins vous en savez, le mieux vous vous porterez. Maintenant, sortez, sans empressement, et disparaissez pour de bon. Ayez confiance en moi….Et, euh, pour ce qui est de vos péchés…pourquoi avez-vous tué cet homme ? »

« Il…il voulait me violenter… » répondit-elle, un peu gênée d'aborder un tel sujet avec un moine, et encore sous le choc d'entendre, de source plus que sûre, ces informations au sujet de sa famille. « Je-je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pris s-son arme et je l'ai fra-frappé mortellement. » Ses mains se remirent à trembler au souvenir du meurtre qu'elle venait de commettre.

« Ah… » Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir. « C'était près d'ici ?»

« Sur la colline….juste en haut… »

Un petit claquement de langue nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du prêtre alors qu'il se tortilla d'inconfort.

« On vous a vue ? »

« J'en doute, je…. »

« Quelqu'un vous a vu entrer ici ? » demanda-t-il une seconde fois, paniqué, l'interrompant de nouveau.

« Je ne sais…. »

« Il est peut-être déjà trop tard…partez vite. Je vous pardonne vos péchés, _in nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti. Amen._ Et évitez de tuer, la prochaine fois. »

Elle se signa, confuse de cette absolution trop rapide, et sortit du confessionnal sans un mot, tel qu'il le lui avait demandé : doucement, sans empressement. Le dos vouté, tel un vieux moine, elle quitta l'église après l'avoir embrassée d'un bref regard.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

Hors de la chapelle, ses yeux se portèrent naturellement sur le cimetière : silencieux, inerte, sombre… Tant qu'à être dans le coin…

Elle se sentait si seule et rejetée…les mousquetaires, sa famille, et même le jeune prêtre refusaient sa présence. _Retournez d'où vous venez…_Les mots du jeune moine résonnaient péniblement à ses oreilles, mais pourtant, malgré tout le rejet qu'ils pouvaient inspirer, une voix intérieure, un sixième sens, lui disait de suivre ce conseil.

Personne ne veut de toi ici…tu es la honte de ta famille. Même les mots de l'agresseur anonyme l'enjoignaient à partir.

_Partir_…Le mot lui avait semblé si étrange, autrefois…Mais aujourd'hui, sale et flétrie par une année d'imposture et de mensonges, pouvait-elle penser à reprendre sa vie d'autrefois? Où se cachait la réponse à ses questions ?

Elle s'approcha de la tombe de François et lui sourit tristement.

_Il n'y avait que toi qui voulais de moi…_

Tirant de sa ceinture la dague encore ensanglantée de son assaillant. Elle avait voulu s'en départir…mais sa nouvelle expérience lui avait inconsciemment recommandé de garder une arme avec elle. Aramis la retourna entre ses doigts, la regardant avec absence. Il serait tellement facile de tout arrêter, ici, maintenant…laisser Dieu exécuter lui-même sa justice envers un assassin qui s'était évaporé, rejoindre François… Elle approcha l'arme de son cou…

Dans un faible bruissement, ses cheveux furent coupés. Un épais amas de mèches blondes pendait dans sa main gauche ; Elle les noua et les déposa devant la pierre tombale. Puis, étendant solennellement sa main sur la croix comme si elle l'eut posée sur l'épaule de François, elle fit son serment.

_La mort n'est pas mon option. Tu seras vengé, mon amour. Attends-moi, je reviendrai te voir lorsque ma mission sera terminée. _

Après que le prêtre eu prié intensivement pendant plusieurs minutes, il émergea enfin du confessionnal. Il essuya la sueur de son front, malgré ce froid de novembre qui glaçait son maigre corps. Sortant de l'église déserte, il vit, au loin, une silhouette de moine qui s'éloignait lentement. Il soupira.

_Ils auront beau revenir et me torturer, je ne pourrai rien dire. Partez, et ne revenez plus jamais._

Aramis se demanda comment, malgré l'heure très tardive, elle n'avait pas été importunée par des malfaiteurs durant son retour vers Paris. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi ses pieds la ramenaient vers la capitale…

Sa demeure était noire et calme, mais combien accueillante ! Elle en fit le tour, touchant les murs et les meubles avec tendresse. Dans sa chambre, elle prit plusieurs minutes pour regarder les objets familiers qui meublaient sa vie quotidienne.

_C'est chez moi, ici. Personne ne pourra m'enlever cela._

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Re-Née: Chapitre 10**

« Aramis…Aramis, réveillez-vous… »

Couchée au travers de son lit, la jeune femme, qui dormait d'un sommeil profond, n'avait même pas retiré ses vêtements de la veille. Son pourpoint, fait de sombre tissu, accusait de nombreuses traces de poussière blanchâtre. Ses bottes, seul article à avoir été ôté, avaient révélé une paire de bas blancs maculés de sang.

Une chaude main secouait doucement son épaule tandis que ses yeux se plissaient d'inconfort. Levant lentement les paupières, Aramis ne perçut d'abord, à contre-jour, que la silhouette d'un homme d'une imposante carrure d'épaules. Ce n'est que lorsque que ses pupilles s'habituèrent à la clarté qu'elle reconnu celui qui l'avait réveillée. Elle se redressa vivement sur son lit et, les yeux ronds de surprise, elle s'exclama :

« Monsieur de Tréville ? »

Il lui semblait très étrange que son supérieur – enfin, celui qui était son supérieur jusqu'à tout récemment – se tienne devant elle, dans sa maison, et qui plus est dans sa chambre ! Reculant légèrement, elle porta instinctivement la main vers le col de son pourpoint, réalisant trop tard – même si cela n'avait plus d'importance – qu'elle n'avait pas rebandé sa poitrine.

« J'ai frappé plusieurs fois, mais vous ne répondiez pas, » s'expliqua-t-il. « J'ai donc pris la liberté d'entrer. » Sans détours, il poursuivit : « Maintenant, venons-en au fait… »

La voix de l'homme était sèche, et elle sentait bien qu'il était extrêmement bref et tranchant dans ses mots. De plus, le regard noir de Monsieur de Tréville glaçait Aramis jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire dire quel serait le sujet de la conversation ce matin ; Après avoir révélé, la veille, son identité au capitaine, il était évident qu'il lui demanderait des comptes…Le visage baissé et contrit, assise bien droite sur le bord du lit, se tortillant les doigts, elle regardait le plancher alors que le vieux soldat s'était mis à faire des vas-et-viens à quelques pas du lit, tel un vautour se préparant à fondre sur sa proie.

« Comment avez-vous OSÉ ?! Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui serait arrivé si on avait découvert votre véritable identité ?»

Elle restait muette, parfaitement consciente de la gravité de la situation.

« N'avez-vous donc aucun sens de l'honneur de Sa Majesté ? Nous sommes ses mousquetaires et nous nous devons de ne jamais entacher la réputation du roi ! Votre attitude est des plus honteuses ! »

Elle voulu répondre que c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé de devenir mousquetaire, mais ne voulant pas attiser l'ire de son interlocuteur, elle se tint silencieuse.

Il grogna quelques injures qu'elle eu peine à comprendre. Elle le reconnaissait : elle avait agit des plus égoïstement en se faisant passer pour un homme. De plus, son comportement était doublement condamnable, compte tenu du fait que le capitaine des mousquetaires lui avait gracieusement offert un emploi lui ayant permis de subvenir honnêtement à ses besoins pendant plus d'une année, au lieu d'avoir à se prostituer pour survivre. Voilà donc la façon dont elle le remerciait ? Elle aurait voulu fondre dans le plancher de la pièce tellement elle avait honte d'elle-même.

Enfin, Tréville s'écroula bruyamment sur une chaise en soupirant. « Je devrais vous accuser de sorcellerie et vous remettre aux mains de l'Inquisition ! »

Elle serra les dents, beaucoup plus par peur de l'opprobre que de la douleur. Que dirait sa famille en la voyant dans une carriole chancelante menant vers l'échafaud ? Ah, ils seraient bien heureux de la voir punie, pour avoir souillé la réputation de leur nom !...Mais plus important encore, qu'en serait-il d'Athos et Porthos ? Elle n'osait s'imaginer leurs yeux remplis de colère, pour s'être fait trompés aussi sournoisement….surtout Athos, qui avait pour les femmes un dédain marqué. Elle n'avait pas songé qu'elle finirait pas s'attacher à l'amitié que lui avait offerte les deux hommes. D'un autre côté, ils l'appréciaient pour Aramis, l'homme, et non pour Renée, la femme. Ce simple détail changeait tout et en viendrait à tout chambouler s'ils avaient vent de son secret…

Elle retint ses larmes avec succès, serrant très fort les paupières. _Sois forte. Si tu dois mourir, alors meurs dignement !_

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?... » se demanda l'homme à haute voix.

Le capitaine était en fait embarrassé. Étonnamment partie de rien, ce petit bout de femme avait réussi, en une seule année, à se faire passer pour un homme et à devenir une des meilleures lames de sa compagnie. S'il n'eut été de sa propre révélation, tous auraient continué de croire qu'elle n'était qu'un beau garçon. Elle était également une excellente cavalière, assez habile au mousquet, en plus d'avoir un style de combat très différent de ses camarades ; Il en savait le pourquoi, maintenant ! Car à défaut d'avoir la force masculine, Aramis en compensait le manque grâce à sa souplesse, sa rapidité, et la grande fluidité de ses mouvements. Ça serait un effroyable gâchis de se départir d'un tel atout… De plus, qui pourrait prédire ce que cette Aramis ferait s'il la renvoyait ? Se vanterait-elle à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle avait réussi à être engagée chez les mousquetaires ?

L'homme se releva. Croisant les mains derrière son dos, il continua de la toiser d'un regard sombre tout en continua de marcher d'un côté à l'autre de la chambre.

_Non…l'honneur de Sa Majesté d'abord. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre le risque de la renvoyer sans accusations. On se moquera que le roi permet à des filles de le protéger ! Si je la fais accuser de sorcellerie_– bien que le capitaine ne croyait sincèrement pas à ce genre de maléfice ridicule– _elle sera torturée._

Il la regarda, penaude et contrite. _Elle est vraiment misérable, la pauvre. _

« Répondez à cette simple question : pourquoi ? »

Sans lever la tête, elle répondit.

« Je n'ai pas menti lors de notre première rencontre…je me suis enfuie de chez moi, parce que je cherche à retrouver quelqu'un. »

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! » déclara Tréville, très sarcastique. Il se rassit et croisa les bras. « Vous me disiez qu'on voulait vous forcer à vous marier ! Et bien, j'ai le regret de vous dire que pour les originales de votre genre, il existe un endroit tout désigné pour ces situations : on l'appelle le couvent ! » Puis il ajouta en marmonnant : « Pas étonnant qu'on voulait vous _forcer_ à vous marier…qui aurait voulu d'une pareille épouse ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres : l'attaque avait été directe. Une gifle bien placée aurait produit le même effet. _Qui aurait voulu d'une pareille épouse…Personne ne veut de toi, ici…Tu es la honte de ta famille…_

« Grâce au Ciel, votre disparition aura sauvé ce pauvre fiancé… »

Cette fois, toute contrition disparue, Aramis s'était levée d'un bon et fusillait le capitaine des yeux.

« Sachez, monsieur, que j'aimais mon fiancé plus que tout ! » cria-t-elle. « J'aurais tout fait, pour lui ; tout ! Alors je vous en prie, n'insultez pas sa mémoire, au risque que je devienne –elle tira alors de son pourpoint le poignard qu'elle avait ramassé la veille – que je devienne vraiment, mais vraiment très méchante ! » Dans ses yeux brillaient des larmes de chagrin et de rage. Personne n'insulterait la mémoire de François, aurait été le roi lui-même !

Tréville ne broncha point. « Seraient-ce des menaces ? Je vous ferai faire embastiller pour tentative de meurtre ? »

« François valait tous les sacrifices du monde, » répondit-elle, toujours en position d'attaque, avec une fermeté convaincante.

Tréville se cala de plus belle sur la chaise et lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire que vous m'avez racontée, l'an passé ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit : François a été assassiné. » Elle ne décolérait toujours pas et c'était maintenant elle qui répondait sèchement, ses paroles s'échappant entre les deux rangées de ses dents serrées.

« Ce n'était pas votre ami, c'était-… »

Elle l'interrompit. « C'était lui, mon fiancé ! C'est pour cela que je savais qu'il avait pour tâche d'éduquer ce jeune homme qui a disparu…c'est lui que je recherche, ainsi que l'assassin !»

Voyant que Tréville restait muet, elle en profita pour continuer à parler, mais d'une voix de plus en plus tremblotante. « Après sa mort, ma famille voulu me marier à un autre homme. Mais j'ai refusé et je me suis enfuie, parce que c'était François que j-… »

Cette fois, les mots se cassèrent dans sa gorge et se transformèrent en sanglot. Elle s'assit sur son lit, y jeta la dague, et cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer librement.

Toute la peine et la tristesse qu'elle avait refoulée depuis sa fuite de Noisy refaisait surface. Le corps ensanglanté de son amant, son cadavre qu'on transportait hors de l'immense manoir, les funérailles, l'enterrement…et les questions : pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi François, et non un autre ? Il y avait une raison derrière le meurtre, mais laquelle ?

En la voyant s'écrouler ainsi, Tréville soupira imperceptiblement son malaise. _Encore une autre histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné !…c'est à croire que la compagnie des mousquetaires du roi est un écueil pour les cœurs en peine…_

Il repensa aux paroles de la jeune femme : Se marier contre son gré…n'avait-il pas embrassé une très prenante carrière militaire justement pour échapper à certaines obligations conjugales ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la faire condamner pour avoir trop aimé son futur mari et vouloir venger sa mort en éliminant, sans doute, son assassin. Il avait un caractère orageux…il était sévère, il était strict, il avait des principes,… mais il n'était pas cruel. Que faire, que faire… ? Elle était bien meilleure à l'épée que plusieurs de ses autres hommes – des vrais, ceux-là ! Et avec ses cheveux coupés – tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail …– elle semblait déjà un peu plus masculine. Il ne restait plus qu'à recamoufler les courbes de sa poitrine et ça ne paraîtrait presque plus…pourrait-il prendre le risque de la garder avec lui ? _Mordioux, Armand ! Tu n'y penses pas !_

Il devait encore y songer…Il avait tellement à faire aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs !...

« Excusez-moi… » renifla Aramis en essuyant ses larmes. Elle reprit la dague qu'elle avait laissé tomber et la repassa à sa ceinture.

_Vraiment misérable, cette pauvre fille…_Comme pour se chasser de la tête une idée folle, il tenta de dévier la conversation.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à vos pieds ? » demanda-t-il en pointant ses bas ensanglanté.

« J'ai beaucoup marché, hier… » répondit-elle vaguement en se remémorant son escapade à Noisy.

« Comment ? » Tréville s'était relevé d'un trait, tout son attendrissement au malheur d'Aramis ayant disparu en une fraction de seconde. « Je vous avais pourtant dit de rester chez vous ! Par tous les diables, si on vous voit dans cet accoutrement, je vous le jure : je vous tue de mes propres mains !»

« Vous m'aviez renvoyée ! Je n'avais pas à obéir à vos ordres ! » avait répondu Aramis du tact au tact. « Et non, je ne suis pas sortie dans cet 'accoutrement' ! »

Il lâcha un grognement rageur et à la fois exaspéré. Quel esprit rebelle, cette fille ! Rebelle, mais vif et rapide… et doté d'un regard si déterminé…

Tout en grommelant qu'il règlerait son cas plus tard, il remit son feutre, s'apprêta à partir, mais chercha alors autour de lui.

« Où l'ai-je mis ?... » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

« Que cherchez-vous, monsieur ? » demanda Aramis, déjà plus calme.

« J'avais un document… »

« Peut-être en bas ? » Se levant, elle sortit de la chambre suivit du capitaine. En effet, sur la table, à l'étage du bas, près de l'entrée de la cuisine, un parchemin roulé avait été déposé. Elle le prit et le tendit à Tréville.

« Je resterai ici, aujourd'hui. Vous avez ma parole. »

« Pour vous faire pardonner, vous allez plutôt venir avec moi interroger les gens ! Nous recherchons quelqu'un, nous aussi… » Ce disant, il lui tendit l'affiche. Aramis la déroula pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais se figea bientôt, alors que ses mains avaient commencé à trembler faiblement.

« Monsieur…Je sais où il se trouve… » fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Comment ?! » Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement, tant qu'elle en échappa le document. « Mais parlez, par tous les saints du Ciel! »

« Il…Il est mort, monsieur ! »

Tréville s'arrêta. « Comment ce peut-il ? Comment le savez-vous ? Non…allez plutôt vous habiller sur le champ, vous me le direz en chemin ; Vous me mènerez d'abord à lui, puis nous irons voir Sa Majesté ! »

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Re-Née : Chapitre 11**

"Où allons-nous, monsieur?" La réponse, elle la savait; elle ne voulait tout simplement pas l'entendre. Aramis suivait le capitaine sans oser le contrarier; il aurait été de la folie de le défier ou d'attiser sa colère en ce moment.

"Vous m'avez dit que cet homme était à Noisy...c'est donc là que nous allons."

Leurs deux chevaux trottaient sans trop d'empressement sur la route poussiéreuse qu'avait empruntée la jeune femme la veille. Un soleil éblouissant emplissait l'air de sa chaleur et de sa lumière, tandis que des oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement leurs chants. Par contre, dans le coeur de la jeune femme, c'était un tout autre orage qui se dessinait.

Calant bien bas son large feutre sur son front, remontant le collet de sa cape aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait, elle était quand même prise de frissons. Retourner à Noisy en plein jour...et si on la reconnaissait? Le jeune prêtre l'avait mise en garde: son oncle était toujours fâché contre elle; elle était toujours recherchée par un fiancé plutôt insistant...

"Et si on me reconnaissait, monsieur, même vêtue en homme?"

"Ça, c'est votre problème," répondit l'homme grisonnant avec une honnête indifférence.

Honteuse, comprenant parfaitement le pourquoi de la colère du capitaine envers elle, Aramis baissa encore plus la tête et ne reparla plus le reste du trajet. Mieux valait ne pas compter sur le capitaine pour la tirer d'un éventuel pétrin...Aussi porta-t-elle la main à son côté, s'assurant que sa rapière et la dague de son agresseur s'y trouvaient toujours.

C'était étrange, ce sentiment de se sentir désapprouvée par son supérieur, ce serrement dans la poitrine, comme si son coeur était en train de dévorer ses entrailles…ou était-ce ses entrailles qui tentaient d'étrangler son cœur et ses poumons? Elle savait qu'elle était dans l'erreur, qu'elle n'aurait pas du mentir, mais une puissante part d'elle criait à l'injustice. Seulement pour être née femme, il était soudainement impossible d'accomplir certaines tâches. Mais dès que ce "détail" n'était plus en jeu, tout était satisfaisant. On la complimentait sur son travail bien fait, sur sa capacité d'apprendre... et soudainement, elle était mauvaise et bonne à rien...

Jamais le capitaine ne la reprendrait à son service; alors où irait-elle? Que ferait-elle? La veille, sous le coup de la colère, elle était repartie vers le domaine familial... mais même cette issue lui était maintenant interdite. Que faisaient les femmes de son âge, mis à part se marier, se prostituer, ou entrer au couvent? Elle pourrait peut-être demander à cette tenancière éprise de Porthos, Madelaine, si il y aurait du travail pour elle? Elle pourrait travailler dans une auberge, ou une taverne, servir les clients, ou faire le ménage...après tout, ce ne serait pas très différent que de s'occuper des chevaux des mousquetaires du roi! Et maintenant qu'elle savait se battre au poignard et à l'épée, elle pourrait aisément repousser les clients audacieux et leurs mains baladeuses... Et sa recherche de l'assassin de François, elle pourrait toujours la faire de loin...

Tout n'était pas perdu pour elle! Elle s'en sortirait...jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas si mal? Pleine d'espoir en l'avenir, elle poussa son cheval, qui avait ralenti le pas, pour rejoindre Monsieur de Tréville.

Une heure plus tard à peine, ils se trouvaient sur la colline dominant Noisy. Devant eux, le chemin poursuivait sa course en aval avant de se perdre, tout au loin, entre les quelques maisons qui composaient le hameau. Tréville, après avoir échangé un regard avec la jeune femme, descendit de sa monture et Aramis l'imita lentement, regardant furtivement à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer de leur solitude: mais le chemin menant vers son village était à peine plus fréquenté le jour que la nuit.

"Alors?" questionna Tréville, ce simple mot étant chargé de sous-entendus.

Elle désigna du menton le taillis à leur droite. Le capitaine lui fit signe de la tête de la précéder, ce qu'elle fit après avoir poussé un profond soupir. Chacun de ses pas se faisait de plus en plus lourd alors que, quittant le chemin principal, elle se frayait un passage au travers la dense végétation, celle-ci accusant toutefois les signes d'un précédent passage récent. Les hauts arbres couvraient d'ombre l'endroit, tandis que les petits bosquets et les fougères dissimulaient le sol: il y était très aisé, dans un pareil emplacement, de cacher un mort...Le soleil filtrant au travers les feuilles, partageant ça et là ses rayons, et le chant des oiseaux, donnaient une étrange note joyeuse au lugubre de la place.

_Seigneur...pardonnez-moi mes péchés...Pardonnez-moi mes péchés...Par-_

"Urgh!" s'exclama-t-elle en détournant les yeux, dégoutée et nauséeuse, à la vue du cadavre toujours appuyé contre un arbre, tel qu'il avait été laissé la veille: Le pourpoint inondé de sang brunâtre, ses deux bras pendants le long du corps, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, le menton et le cou couverts de sang noir et coagulé. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur en reculant derrière le capitaine, le laissant ainsi juger lui-même de l'identité du mort. Par chance, la vermine et les rongeurs n'avaient pas encore attaqué les chairs.

Tréville s'en approcha, l'examina quelques secondes puis le compara avec le portrait qu'il avait sur lui.

"C'est bien notre homme..." Machinalement, bien que le geste fut complètement inutile, il pressa ses doigts sur le cou dont la peau était grise et froide, tentant de percevoir un pouls. "Il est bien mort."

Il se tourna vers Aramis et lui lança un regard ténébreux. Sans même prononcer un mot, elle savait quelle était la question que ses yeux sombres lui posaient: _"Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué, mordioux!"_

"Je vous l'ai dit: il voulait me violenter," répondit-elle à voix très basse, en évitant de le regarder. Elle agrippa ses bras de ses mains en un geste inconscient pour se protéger.

L'homme soupira. Un homme mort ne pouvait plus parler, même sous la pire des tortures.

"Retournons à Paris...je reviendrai avec le nécessaire afin de ramener 'ça' à Sa Majesté..."

Très empressée de quitter l'endroit et spécialement le cadavre, Aramis n'émit aucune protestation. Une soudaine envolée de merles la fit sursauter. Réprimant un frisson, elle cala son cou dans le collet de sa cape et, à mesure qu'elle avançait, bougeait ses yeux de gauche à droite, ayant la ferme impression qu'on l'épiait.

C'était un atelier sans fenêtres, imprégné d'une forte odeur d'huile et de vinaigre, situé dans le sous-sol secret d'une demeure cossue. De nombreuses torches éclairaient fortement la pièce. Dans un coin, un four surdimensionné dispensait la chaleur d'un feu qu'on venait à peine d'allumer; entre les flammes, on distinguait les contours d'ossements, certains humains, certains animaux. A l'opposé, une large table de bois, au fond de laquelle étaient posés de multiples articles de chirurgien - guenilles, alcool, pinces, couteaux de toutes grosseurs, scies, rasoirs - faisait office de centre opératoire. Sur le mur, en face, étaient accrochées plusieurs attaches de cuir et de chaines, et même une muselière.

Fredonnant une chanson joyeuse, Robert penchait l'imposante carrure de son torse sur un cadavre qu'on avait déposé sur la table, ses yeux d'émeraude auscultant avec une minutie religieuse chaque parcelle du corps du défunt. Sa bouche remuait faiblement et murmurait des paroles inaudibles alors que, notant mentalement chaque marque visible sur la peau grisâtre, il tentait de restaurer le fil des événements ayant conduit à la mort de l'homme devant lui. Le tablier de boucher qu'il avait passé sur sa poitrine était maculé de sang, certaines traces étant fraîches, les autres séchées. Sa chevelure brune, qui lui descendait entre ses omoplates, avait été nouée à l'aide d'un ruban de velours noir. Le reste de sa mise, très simple, mais bien assez pour la tâche qu'il effectuait, contrastait avec la richesse des deux bagues qu'il avait aux doigts.

Les poches des vêtements du mort avaient été fouillées: une pipe de bois pâle, quelques pièces d'or, une épaisse liasse de documents reliés, une lettre de recommandation pour consulter les archives royales... Tout avait été déposé un peu à l'écart, près d'un petit coffre en bois d'acajou.

Près de la porte de l'atelier, un second homme se tenait silencieux et immobile, apeuré que la mort d'un des plus fidèles alliés de son maître fasse tomber sur lui les légendaires foudres de la colère du Sieur Robert, mais aussi attristé par la disparition de son propre frère.

"Une blessure fatale...un coup de poignard, un seul, bien précis...Un travail de professionnel," résuma tout haut le maitre pour lui-même. "Aucune trace de combat...il aura été pris par surprise...mais un coup par devant? Se faire prendre par surprise par devant?"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la tresse blonde qu'on lui avait apportée à l'aube, et qu'il avait déposée près des autres objets ayant appartenus au défunt.

_"Serait-ce toi, ma chère?"_ se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

Il repassa un doigt sur la blessure de son homme. _"Serais-tu capable d'un tel acte?..." _La coïncidence entre les deux événements - le meurtre de Serge près de Noisy, et l'apparition des cheveux de Renée sur la tombe de son ancien fiancé - le laissait perplexe.

A ses côtés, le deuxième homme se tortillait nerveusement, échouant ainsi à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

"Et tu dis que?..." le questionna Robert.

"J'ai aperçu le capitaine des mousquetaires, De Tréville. Il recherchait Serge...et il l'a trouvé," laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix cassée en pointant le cadavre. "Je l'ai suivi de loin, depuis Paris, jusqu'aux abords de Noisy. Il a examiné le corps et est parti en disant qu'il reviendrait le chercher. Je l'ai donc ramassé et vous l'ai apporté sur le champ."

"Il n'était pas seul?" demanda Robert en relevant la tête, subitement intéressé. Tréville ne se parlait pas tout seul...

"Non, accompagné d'un de ses hommes."

Robert claqua sa langue, exprimant ainsi tout son mécontentement et faisant tressaillir de peur le subalterne. Il voulait Renée, pas un homme! Maudit soit ces d'Herblay! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils qu'un vieux portrait de leur nièce? Impossible de lancer des recherches avec le portrait d'une gamine de cinq ans! Si seulement il avait une image plus récente d'elle...

Il allait poser d'autres questions quand des coups frappés à la porte de l'atelier firent retourner les deux hommes et interrompre leur conversation.

"Entrez," commanda encore le maitre des lieux d'un ton courroucé.

Un majordome âgé se présenta dans l'embrasure. "Monsieur Charles est arrivé, Monseigneur."

Robert soupira encore son agacement avant de parler. "Faites-le venir." Dissimulant rapidement l'amas de cheveux blonds dans le fond de son petit coffre, il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil ténébreux vers son partenaire. Ce dernier compris parfaitement qu'il devait garder le silence à tout prix...sous peine de payer sa désobéissance avec sa vie.

Un petit homme grassouillet et richement vêtu se présenta bientôt dans la chambre lugubre. Portant un mouchoir sur son nez, il grimaça sous la forte odeur vinaigrée du lieu.

"Et bien..."fit-il sarcastique et railleur, en voyant la dépouille. "Vous avez quelques problèmes?" Il croisa le regard de l'homme anonyme, cherchant chez lui une confirmation de ses dires, mais celui-ci baissa aussitôt les yeux, signe qu'il ne parlerait pas.

Robert sourit à son tour, se demandant si son interlocuteur capterait le dédain dans son rictus, et se retenant de ne pas envoyer paître Charles, son épée passée au travers le corps. Il détestait cet homme laid, petit, et rond. Mais les affaires étant les affaires, il ne pouvait pas s'en départir tout de suite. Ce partenaire était encore utile, même s'il n'avait aucunement confiance en lui... "Des problèmes? Non, pas du tout...en fait, tout va si bien que j'ai l'intention d'aller en voyage!..."

"En voyage?" demanda Charles, surpris, ses minuscules yeux s'ouvrant à peine plus sous l'étonnement. "Mais..."

"Nous irons en Nouvelle-France..."

La Nouvelle-France...terre peuplée de sauvages et de bêtes étranges. La terre de ceux qui voulaient refaire leur vie...ou de ceux qui voulaient se faire oublier pour un moment...

"Quoique j'ai entendu dire que la Nouvelle-Angleterre était très jolie aussi...et d'un climat plus clément, "ajouta Robert.

"Que...?" commença le nouvel arrivant, avant d'être interrompu de nouveau.

"Si la garde personnelle du roi a été chargée de retrouver Serge, je ne serais pas surpris si les mousquetaires débarquent ici," déclara-t-il, très sérieux.

Charles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement ennuyé. Grimaçant sa contrariété, il ferma les yeux et se mit vainement à réfléchir à une solution: son acolyte avait déjà décidé pour lui de la suite des événements.

"Vous resterez donc ici...tandis que _nous _nous éloignerons quelques temps... Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention."

Le regard de l'homme grassouillet pétilla aussitôt de suspicion. Robert le remarqua et enchaîna aussitôt. "Cela vous plairait, de régner sur mes domaines? Avec tous les avantages que ça apporte, bien entendu..." Il savait son comparse assoiffé du luxe qu'il n'avait pas, faute de ne pas être de sang noble, comme lui.

Avide, Charles ne put réprimer son sourire. Le Sieur Robert avait une réputation tyrannique: personne n'osait contrarier ses désirs et ses ordres. Il disposait de nombreuses terres de chasse, des meilleurs vins du comté, et de la possibilité de jouir de la compagnie de toutes les filles qu'il voulait..."Nous en reparlerons ce soir..." fit-il néanmoins.

"Ce soir, je vais torturer le curé de Noisy..." laissa tomber le chef avec désintérêt, en retournant à son auscultation morbide. "Vous voulez m'accompagner?"

Cette fois, Charles s'esclaffa d'un rire méchant, signe qu'il acceptait la proposition. Il y avait au moins un point sur lequel ils s'entendaient...Il salua donc faiblement son associé et sortit, se frottant les mains tout en pensant aux plaisirs qu'il pourrait s'offrir.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Robert se tourna vers l'homme qui s'était tenu en retrait pendant toute la conversation.

"Sait-il que j'avais prévu épouser la fille d'Herblay?" fit Robert en parlant de Charles.

"Non, maitre...De source sûre, il l'ignore complètement."

Parfait. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle pouvait être le maillon faible...Qu'il avait mal calculé...qu'il avait ignoré un détail de la plus haute importance!

Robert attrapa son petit coffre de bois brun d'un geste maniaque, l'ouvrit, et en sortit délicatement la tresse blonde de Renée. D'un signe de la tête, il invita son associé à s'approcher avant de déposer près du cadavre les autres objets qu'il contenait: des bijoux surtout, un dizainier et les cinquante-huit perles rosées qui avaient jadis formées un rosaire.

"La fille est vivante: ça c'est la preuve, confirmée par sa famille." Il pointa l'amas de cheveux. "On sait qu'elle est à Paris. Tous ces bijoux, les siens, ont été rachetés chez divers prêteurs de la ville. Le dizainier aussi. Et elle aurait démonté son chapelet et vendu les perles une à une..." Il effleura d'un de ses longs doigts les petites boules roses.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, réalisant qu'un détail important lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant.

"Où est la dague de Serge?"

Il farfouilla dans les quelques objets de son ancien partenaire. "Serge avait toujours ma dague avec lui...avec mon blason dessus..."

Robert s'arrêta pour réfléchir quelques moments avant de se retourner vers son homme de main.

"Retourne à Paris, et tente de retrouver la dague. Je veux savoir si c'est elle qui a tué Serge."

"Oui, maitre!"

"Et quand tu l'auras trouvée...Tue-la. Venge ton frère...il faut que ce soit elle! Puis rejoins-moi en Acadie, à Port-Royal, dès que ta mission sera terminée. Je pars dès cette nuit."

Sachant à quel point le privilège qu'il se faisait accorder, en assassinant la prétendante de son maître, était important, l'homme de main sourit de toutes ses dents blanches, salua bien bas et sortit avec précipitation.

Seul, Robert étendit lentement la main vers le paquet de documents reliés qu'il avait trouvé dans les poches du nommé Serge. _Le plus important, c'est ceci..._

Il déposa la paperasse dans le petit coffre, accompagné des bijoux et des perles. Puis, portant aisément le cadavre par-dessus son épaule, il le jeta dans le grand four.

A suivre!


	12. Chapter 12

**Re-Née: Chapitre 12**

Le Louvre était un palais immense. Des corridors à en plus finir s'entrecroisaient ici et là. Des chambres aussi somptueuses les unes que les autres laissaient parfois entrevoir leur splendeur aux visiteurs. Mais il y avait surtout des portes. Des portes partout. Des portes ouvertes, des portes fermées, certaines très grandes, d'autres dissimulées… Malgré toutes les riches attractions qui lui sautaient sans cesse aux yeux et qui auraient fait tourner le cou d'un plus habitué des lieux, Aramis, à la suite du capitaine de Tréville, marchait sans se laisser distraire ; son éducation noble et la bienséance qu'elle y avait apprise ayant complètement repris le dessus, elle savait exactement comment se comporter devant l'homme qu'elle allait bientôt devoir rencontrer, le roi lui-même : baisser les yeux, ne parler que lorsqu'on vous adresse la parole, saluer beaucoup mais toujours sans un mot…

« En fait, agissez comme une femme, une vraie, et tout ira bien, » le vieux mousquetaire avait-il commenté à la narguant.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'apostropher et, silencieuse, accepta la raillerie. _En d'autres mots, sois belle et tais-toi._

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec un valet, ils furent conduits dans un petit boudoir simplement meublé mais dont la richesse n'en était toutefois pas amoindrie, comparé aux autres pièces du château. Après tout, le cabinet de travail du roi se devait aussi d'être à l'image de son souverain.

« Sa Majesté, le Roi, » annonça un page en faisant place à l'homme qui le suivait.

A ces mots, le capitaine se leva comme une flèche et salua bien bas le monarque. Un peu en retrait derrière lui, Aramis l'imita, calquant tous ses gestes sur les siens.

« Bonjour, Monsieur de Tréville. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?... »

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le roi, mais Aramis fut loin d'être impressionnée. Elle s'était attendue à ce que le souverain de son pays ait une physionomie beaucoup plus imposante, plus autoritaire, plus vieillie, un peu à l'image du précédent roi. Son visage encore arrondi lui conférait un air très enfantin. Après tout, n'avait-il pas que deux années de plus qu'elle ? Elle songea alors aux figures d'autorité mâles qu'elle avait rencontrées dans sa vie. Son père, dont elle n'avait qu'un vague souvenir ; son oncle – elle ne s'attarda pas trop à cette pensée ; Tréville, qu'elle aurait bien vu sur un trône régner en dictateur absolu…Et François, qui avait eu une douzaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Tous les autres hommes avaient été de la valetaille, de la paysannerie, qui lui avait donné du « mademoiselle » avec maints courbettes, ou encore des prétendants mielleux que sa famille lui avait présentés après – et même avant ! – la mort de François. 'Il est trop vieux, ce François…il est trop mystérieux…d'où vient-il ?...on ne connaît pas sa famille…' avaient été autant d'excuses pour tenter de lui faire oublier celui qu'elle aimait. Pourtant ce Robert, dont on lui avait tant vanté les mérites, était aussi âgé que son ancien fiancé…sans parler de l'inconnu qui planait autour de lui et qui rivalisait avec le mystère de la Sainte Trinité ! Ha ! Les belles calembredaines …!

Un brusque coup de coude dans son ventre la ramena à la réalité.

« Sa Majesté vous a posé une question : veuillez y répondre ! » tonna Tréville à ses côtés.

_Une question ? Quelle question ? _

Voyant son air effaré, Louis répéta patiemment son interrogation.

« Nous recherchions Serge de Costitine depuis à peine quelques heures. Nous voulions l'interroger. Mais voilà que Monsieur de Tréville m'apprend qu'il est décédé, et qui plus est vous êtes responsable de sa mort. Expliquez-vous ! »

Elle se surprit à trembler et à paniquer._ Calme-toi_, se raisonna-t-elle. _Ne dis que la vérité_. Inspirant profondément tout en raidissant son corps, elle baissa ensuite la tête pour parler. Elle savait le roi très catholique…il ne restait plus qu'à utiliser la religion à son profit.

« Votre Majesté, le Seigneur Tout-Puissant m'est témoin : cet homme a voulu me violenter. »

Le hoquet d'horreur ainsi que le mouvement de recul poussés par le roi l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Je me suis donc défendu, Sire. »

Se tortillant de malaise derrière le bureau où il s'était assis, le roi répliqua aussitôt. « Un homme qui a voulu violenter un autre homme ? Allons donc ! » s'écria-t-il, la voix légèrement cassée.

Insultée qu'il ne la croit pas, la jeune femme se retint de ne pas lui dédier un regard sombre. « S'il plaît à Votre Majesté, je peux vous montrer les marques de ses doigts sur mes jambes… » Sous les yeux exorbités et horrifiés du capitaine, elle porta les mains à sa culotte.

« Non ! Non…ce n'est pas nécessaire ! » répondit prestement Louis en rougissant, tout en se signant plusieurs fois. « Seigneur ! Quelle félonie ! » murmura-t-il. Il tira son mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongea le front.

« Une telle vermine ne saurait ternir le royaume de Votre Très Sainte Majesté… »

« Il n'en tient pas à vous de décider de la vie ou de la mort de mes sujets ! » répliqua l'homme en haussant le ton.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa encore plus les yeux, bien résolue à ne plus en dire que nécessaire.

« Et après sa mort, qu'avez-vous fait ? » questionna encore Louis.

« Je me suis confessé de mon crime, Sire… »

« Ah… ! » Le roi fut surpris, mais heureux que ce garçon ait eu assez de remords pour avouer son méfait devant un homme de Dieu. « Bien...Et que vous a-t-on dit ? »

« D'éviter de tuer, Sire. »

« C'est tout ?! » s'étrangla le roi, complètement indigné. « On vous a absout ? Et votre pénitence ? »

« Aucune, Votre Majesté. »

Le roi était sidéré. Si un homme d'église avait absout un meurtre, la mort de la victime devait alors être un réel bienfait pour l'humanité !

Mais par l'enfer ! Il avait voulu faire interroger ce Costitine ! Comment avait-il fait pour s'introduire dans les Archives Royales ? Pourquoi avait-il dérobé un document considéré comme secret d'état ? D'ailleurs, quelles informations contenait ce document ? Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponses…

« Nous voulions tout de même l'interroger ! » maugréa le monarque, très contrarié. Il se tourna vers le capitaine de sa garde et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Savoir s'il avait des complices, ou s'il agissait pour le compte de quelqu'un, » grogna le roi à voix basse, mais assez haute pour qu'Aramis l'entende.

_Pour le compte de quelqu'un ? Un maître ? Mais oui…il y avait un maître_….pensa la jeune femme avec absence, tandis que les deux hommes s'entretenaient en l'ignorant.

Le roi leva un sourcil vers le capitaine et son regard se fit inquisiteur. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'amenez-vous ce garçon ? Quel est l'intérêt ? »

Tréville se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux, n'osant croiser le regard de son souverain alors qu'il savait qu'il allait mentir. « C'est le jeune _homme_ dont je vous ai parlé récemment….pour vos mousquetaires, Sire. »

« Après cette gourde ? Je refuse ! Renvoyez-le…»

_Me renvoyer ?_

Le cœur d'Aramis se mit soudainement à battre à tout rompre. Oui, elle était confiante en l'avenir…elle se trouverait un travail ailleurs, et elle refusait de se sentir coupable pour la mort de son agresseur, que cela signifie un renvoi ou non. Mais perdre ses nouveaux amis mousquetaires lui en coûtait…Pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix rester près d'eux, même près de monsieur de Tréville ? Devait-elle leur dire ce qu'elle savait ? Devait-elle dénoncer Robert ? Après tout, il était sa seule porte de sortie sur une bonne vie…Sinon, c'était la misère, l'incertitude…

« Moi, je sais ! » s'écria-t-elle en les interrompant.

Tréville la fusilla aussitôt des yeux, lui promettant d'un regard une sévère punition pour avoir parlé sans autorisation.

Plus calme, Louis la questionna. « Vous savez quoi ? »

Elle se mit à trembler, ses yeux allant du capitaine au monarque.

« Le…le maitre…il avait un maitre…il me l'a dit… »

« Comment ? Mais parlez, mordioux ! » s'écria Tréville en se rapprochant d'elle. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

_Mon maitre ne sera pas fâché si je m'assure de la qualité de sa future…_

La mâchoire tremblotante, Aramis prit une profonde inspiration. « Il a dit 'Mon maitre voulait épouser la fille qui habitait là-bas.' »

« Ça ne nous avance pas si nous ne savons pas le nom de cet homme, ce maitre… » fit doucement le roi, ses muscles se détendant aussitôt sous la déception.

« Il voulait marier la nièce du baron d'Herblay, Sire. Il s'appelait Robert…»

Tréville était songeur et ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait le roi. La façon très absente d'Aramis d'avouer tous ces détails, d'une voix blanche et monocorde, cachait quelque chose. La regardant plus intensément, il réalisa qu'elle était sur le bord des larmes. Pourquoi était-elle bouleversée par cette confidence ? Il se souvint soudainement qu'elle lui avait dit, l'année précédente, que son fiancé habitait la région de Noisy….Est-ce qu'Aramis connaissait la nièce du baron ? Et si c'était elle-même ?...

« Sire, » interrompit Tréville. « Je retournerai là-bas pour en savoir plus sur ce maître. D'ailleurs, je dois récupérer le cadavre… »

« Faites, Tréville ! Faites ! » l'encouragea le roi en se levant pour les quitter. D'un balayement de la main, il les renvoya tous deux.

« Est-ce qu'un complot se trame à votre insu, Votre Majesté ? » s'était écriée Aramis en le voyant partir.

Le roi se retourna et croisa le regard implorant d'Aramis. Un regard triste mais déterminé à la fois. _Moi, je suis prêt à mourir pour vous_, sembla-t-il lire dans cette paire d'yeux bleus. Louis sourit : c'était le type de comportement qu'il aimait : un peu impulsif, mais toujours poli….Le genre d'homme qui se jetterait devant lui pour lui éviter la mort…

« Je…je n'en sais rien, mon garçon. »

_'Mon garçon' ? Il n'y avait que Père pour parler ainsi à ses gens…_ pensa le roi.

Louis chassa l'image du cadavre de son père de son esprit et s'éloigna.

Aramis et Tréville le saluèrent bien bas et sortirent également du cabinet. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent le Louvre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la voie publique que l'homme parla.

« Retournez chez vous, » fit-il avec douceur. « Restez-y…je reviendrai moi-même vous chercher. »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

« Un instant…vous ne m'avez jamais dit votre vrai nom ? »

Mais en croisant son regard bleu, il sut qu'elle était la réponse.

Après son entretien avec son maître, André de Costitine n'avait pas mis long à retracer le capitaine de Tréville. Personnalité publique, le vieux mousquetaire était connu de tout Paris, de nom comme de visage. D'un autre côté, il avait eu plus qu'une occasion de suivre la trace de l'honorable soldat ; tandis que Serge se frayait un chemin vers les Archives, lui devait s'assurer que personne ne viennent interrompre ses recherches. André connaissait donc très bien les allées et venues autant des mousquetaires que de la garde suisse.

Malgré toutes leurs précautions, le plus jeune des deux frères avait été identifié comme voleur ; A peine quelques heures plus tard, il était mort… mais non pas tué par un homme du roi, puisque même ceux-ci ignoraient encore où Serge se trouvait. Son maître soupçonnait sa propre fiancée…mais quel était le rapport entre le complot de son maître et cette fille dont il n'avait appris l'existence que par pur hasard ? Pourquoi Robert cherchait tant à la tuer ?

Un détail taraudait l'aîné des Costitine. Lorsqu'il avait suivi Tréville jusqu'à Noisy, le matin même, ce dernier était accompagné d'un jeune homme, et c'était plutôt celui-ci qui avait semblé guider le capitaine vers le taillis où était le corps de Serge, et non l'inverse : Tréville ne se faisait pas accompagner ; Il accompagnait quelqu'un.

André s'arrêta.

Et si c'était lui, le jeune inconnu, qui avait tué Serge ? Ça faisait du sens. Tréville, à la recherche de son frère, aurait montré son portrait. Un jeune homme l'aurait approché, lui aurait dit « C'est moi qui l'ait tué…Venez, je vous montre son cadavre… ». Le capitaine se serait rendu sur place pour rendre compte des faits, puis serait reparti en disant qu'il viendrait rechercher le corps…

Mais encore…tout s'était passé si vite ! Comment Tréville aurait-il pu être mis au courant de la mort de Serge si facilement ? Il n'avait posé aucune affiche, il n'avait encore interrogé personne, et la première personne qu'il rencontrait au matin le guidait vers le cadavre ? Paris habitait des milliers de gens, la coïncidence était trop grande !

André s'arrêta encore.

Et si, comme le pensait Robert, il s'agissait de la jeune d'Herblay ? Elle serait revenue au village de Noisy pour pleurer son ancien fiancé et y laisser la moitié de sa chevelure. Puis, en repartant, elle aurait croisé Serge…

André sourit ; il savait comment son frère était friand des femmes…il aurait pu l'attirer dans ce taillis pour la forcer à coucher avec lui…mais aurait fatalement mal calculé que la petite savait se défendre aussi…ce qui expliquerait sa blessure en pleine poitrine.

André fronça les sourcils ; on ne se méfie jamais assez des femmes…

Tous ses sens se mirent subitement en alerte : il venait d'apercevoir Tréville qui sortait du Louvre, toujours accompagné du même individu qu'au matin, celui qu'il savait être le palefrenier de la compagnie des mousquetaires. Les deux échangèrent quelques mots et se séparèrent. Il allait suivre le capitaine lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre retirer son feutre et s'essuyer le front du revers de la manche.

_Le pauvre…il devrait songer à changer de barbier ! Le sien ne sait pas comment couper les cheveux !_

Les yeux d'André s'écarquillèrent. Le découpé radical et inégal des cheveux, visiblement fraichement coupés, et la couleur correspondant au même blond de la tresse qu'il avait vue dans l'atelier de Robert…et ce visage trop féminin qu'il voyait enfin, sans qu'il ne soit dissimulé par une cape ou un chapeau…ça ne pouvait être qu'une femme, malgré les vêtements masculins qu'elle portait ! Tout devint soudainement clair : Renée d'Herblay et ce jeune homme étaient la même personne ! Ça expliquait alors comment Tréville avait été mis au courant si rapidement, et pourquoi c'était ce jeune « homme » qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à Serge !

Avec un rictus mauvais et dangereux, André oublia complètement le capitaine et, se fondant dans la foule, suivit Aramis.

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Re-Néee: Chapitre 13**

_Retourne chez toi, Renée. Ne sors plus. Ne parles plus à personne._

Y avait-il autre chose à faire ? Il n'y avait qu'à attendre la décision du capitaine, qui ne sera sans doute pas si clémente. Car si le roi lui-même l'enjoignait à se débarrasser d'elle, il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'elle puisse rester à la caserne, ou même à Paris. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien qui la retenait, ni même le souvenir de François et le désir de le venger, il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir.

Autant elle avait été pleine d'espoir au matin, autant c'était maintenant tout le contraire. Elle marchait vers sa demeure d'un pas lent et pesant, l'esprit vide, ne se souciant guère des passants qu'elle croisait.

_J'aurais mieux fait d'épouser ce Robert… _

Ce dernier semblait encore la rechercher…Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de retourner chez elle, se faire gronder par son oncle –tiens, ce ne serait pas si différent que de se faire crier après par Tréville – marier Robert, de se faire vivre luxueusement par lui, mais de poursuivre néanmoins sa vengeance ? Certes, elle considérait les mariages arrangés comme un affront à l'Eglise, mais son travestissement ne l'était-il pas également ? Se faire toucher par cet homme, le laisser la prendre sans dire un mot ne serait pas différent de l'enfer de la prostitution dans lequel elle risquait fort de tomber dans quelques jours… Et si la vie avec Robert était trop difficile, il n'y avait qu'à nouer une corde à une poutre et s'y pendre…

_Cesse de penser aussi négativement !_se sermonna-t-elle.

C'était pourtant si tentant d'essayer de tout oublier et de prendre la voie facile !

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa demeure, les ruelles se vidaient de ses habitants. _Tant mieux, je ne veux voir personne !_ essayait-elle de se convaincre. Elle rentrerait chez elle, ramasserait quelques affaires et partirait. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé ce _Chameau_ à Paris, autant le rechercher ailleurs…

Une bourrasque de vent glacial la fit frissonner ; elle s'agrippa à son pourpoint pour se réchauffer.

« Renée d'Herblay ? » fit une voix derrière elle qui la tira de ses pensées.

Avec une exclamation de surprise mêlée de peur, Aramis se retourna automatiquement en entendant son nom, maudissant les réflexes qui venaient de trahir sa véritable identité.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens…le beau scandale…une femme qui se déguise en homme pour tromper les gens…_ pensa André de Costitine.

Oui, c'était bien elle. Il avait bien jugé ! Il la tuerait, la garce, et pourrait ramener son cadavre à son maître avant même qu'il ne parte pour le Nouveau Monde. Jubilant, avec un rictus victorieux, il songeait d'avance aux récompenses dont le Sieur Robert l'inonderait, non seulement pour l'avoir débarrassé de la fille, mais aussi pour lui avoir rapporté un ragot bien juteux : Tréville cachait une femme parmi ses hommes…Et qui disait ternir l'honneur des mousquetaires disait ternir l'honneur du roi lui-même…son maitre, antimonarchique virulent, était toujours très enthousiaste quand ses actes le rapprochait du crime de lèse-majesté.

Dans la rue déserte, Aramis vit, à quelques mètres d'elle, un homme d'une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle mais dont le relatif jeune âge était trahi par une calvitie frontale précoce : en effet, le front de l'individu semblait beaucoup plus large qu'il ne l'était à cause du manque de cheveux au dessus de son crâne.

Costitine la dévisagea un long moment, son sourire prédateur toujours collé aux lèvres. Les deux se tenaient immobiles ; la tension était si palpable dans l'air qu'Aramis avait l'impression d'étouffer. Des sueurs froides lui parcourraient le dos tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement de panique. Qui était cet homme ? Comment savait-il son vrai nom ? Et pourquoi son visage semblait familier ? Un visage familier…Elle déglutit profondément: les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux bruns clairs, presque blonds, le même rictus mi-rieur, mi-dédaigneux, cette même attitude empestant un trop-plein d'assurance…Un visage qu'elle avait vu la veille au soir.

« Je crois que vous devriez me remettre le poignard de mon frère… » En tendant sa main ouverte, André avait parlé d'une voix dangereuse tandis qu'il dévoilait, tel un loup devant sa proie, une série de dents bien blanches, et presque aiguisées.

Aramis devinait qu'il était là pour se venger de ce frère dont elle avait pris la vie quelques heures plus tôt. La jeune femme tourna automatiquement les talons et se mit à courir pour échapper- elle le savait trop bien – à son assassin. Mais ce dernier, ayant anticipé qu'Aramis prendrait la fuite, ne fut pas surpris de la voir tenter de s'échapper ; aussi se mit-il à sa poursuite, n'ayant aucune difficulté à ne pas se laisser distancer.

_Cours comme tu veux, salope. La chasse n'est que plus excitante !_

Où aller ? Où se cacher ? Comment semer cet homme qui paraissait vouloir remuer le Ciel et l'Enfer pour l'envoyer dans l'au-delà ? Elle avait beau courir, ses poumons avaient beau la brûler, ses jambes avaient beau lui crier de s'arrêter, chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, l'homme était toujours là, nullement incommodé par l'effort de la course : il semblait avoir été né pour fuir et pour traquer sans fin ses victimes. Une vague de panique l'envahit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : pourquoi, ces derniers jours, voulait-on à tout prix la faire disparaitre ?

Dans un tournant, elle fut près de bousculer un rare passant ; la surprise de contourner cet obstacle soudain lui fit perdre une précieuse seconde d'avance sur son ennemi. Elle avait un seul avantage : elle connaissait ce coin ce quartier : le sien. Un dédale de rues difformes, avec plein de raccoins et de-

« Tudieu ! Un cul de sac ! »

Un mur de pierre beaucoup trop haut pour être escaladé se dressait soudainement devant elle. Entendant des pas se rapprocher, elle se retourna : l'inconnu était devant elle, bloquant la seule issue de fuite possible. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'une maison à sa droite, mais sans succès : elle était verrouillée.

En deux grandes enjambées, André l'avait rejointe. D'une poigne dont la force n'avait rien à envier à celle de Porthos, il lui attrapa solidement la gorge d'une main puis écrasa la jeune femme dos contre le muret. Tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement étouffé de douleur, l'autre main de l'homme farfouillait avec obscénité dans les replis de son habit à la recherche du poignard de son frère.

« Sale enfoirée ! » siffla l'aîné des Costitine avant de lui cracher au visage et de lui faire perdre complètement le souffle en abattant son poing dans son ventre. « Tu croyais t'en tirer après ce que tu as fait à mon frère ? Je vais te faire payer ! »

La vision d'Aramis n'arrivait plus à distinguer les détails : la main d'André autour de son cou l'étranglait et elle avait peine à respirer. Elle avait beau se débattre et planter ses ongles dans la peau de son agresseur, il ne vacillait ni ne bronchait. Puis, une étincelle brilla au-dessus de la tête de l'homme : c'était la lame du poignard de Serge qui brillait sous les rayons d'un soleil de fin d'après-midi.

_Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Sans perdre un instant de plus, l'homme abaissa son arme, prêt à mettre fin aux jours de la jeune femme. Lâchant une exclamation asphyxiée, elle perçu le son du couteau qui craqua sinistrement lorsqu'il pénétra dans le mortier du muret, juste à côté de son oreille.

Devant elle, l'homme, ses yeux globuleux grands ouverts de surprise, regardait le bout de la lame qui lui avait transpercée la poitrine et qui dessinait sur son pourpoint une tache rouge de plus en plus grande.

Athos était découragé. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il recherchait Aramis, sans le trouver. Il s'était rendu chez lui plusieurs fois, mais avait trouvé la maison vide. Il avait demandé des informations aux voisins : personne n'avait vu le jeune homme blond dont il leur faisait la description. Porthos et les autres mousquetaires n'avaient aucune nouvelle non plus. Le capitaine était soit muet sur la question, soit trop occupé pour se laisser interroger.

C'était étrange, cette soudaine disparition. Aramis n'avait jamais manqué à son devoir, se présentant chaque matin à l'hôtel de Tréville avant tous les autres. Est-ce que cette absence était le résultat de l'entretien que son supérieur avait eu avec son jeune protégé la veille ?

Ce que le mousquetaire trouvait également inusité était sa propre réelle inquiétude concernant Aramis. Bien sûr, il avait à cœur le bien-être de ses autres amis, de Porthos en particulier, mais jamais au point de _s'inquiéter_, ou de se rendre par quatre fois à son domicile pour voir s'il n'y serait pas.

Bredouille, il rebroussait lentement chemin quand, à la croisée d'une ruelle, quelqu'un failli le renverser en courant.

_Aramis !_

Entre milles, il aurait reconnu cette chevelure blonde et ce pourpoint noir un peu trop grand pour son corps frêle. Joyeux, soulagé, il allait interpeller son ami quand une seconde personne, d'une impressionnante force, le poussa rudement hors du chemin, le faisait même tomber sur le sol, et lui dédia un regard haineux avant de poursuivre lui aussi sa course.

« Mais que… ? »

Pourquoi Aramis fuyait-il comme s'il avait la peste à ses trousses? Et surtout pourquoi, avec la même énergie, cet inconnu le pourchassait-il? L'expression faciale de ce dernier ne faisait aucun doute sur ses intentions ; son jeune ami était en danger. Athos se mit donc rapidement à leur suite, espérant qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au lieu où ils s'étaient arrêtés, l'inconnu avait déjà une main sur la gorge d'Aramis et l'autre bien levée dans les airs, une dague dans sa dextre prête à frapper sa victime.

_Non !_

Pas le temps de réfléchir, de raisonner l'agresseur ou de le maitriser. Athos s'élança silencieusement vers lui en tirant son épée de son fourreau. Sa lame alla se planter entre les épaules de l'individu.

Athos s'accrochait à son arme de toutes ses forces comme s'il craignait que sa victime échappe à sa lame. Il espérait que son coup avait assez surpris son ennemi pour l'empêcher de frapper Aramis. Ce fut donc avec angoisse qu'il avait baissé les yeux vers elle, réalisant avec un profond soulagement que la dague de Costitine avait été se loger dans le mur juste derrière la jeune femme.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Athos poussa l'homme mourant sur le côté que ce dernier délia ses doigts serrés autour de la gorge d'Aramis, lui permettant enfin de respirer. Tombant à genoux, elle prit de profondes inspirations bruyantes afin de remettre quelques couleurs à son visage. Ses poumons accueillaient joyeusement l'air salvateur tandis que tout son corps se détendait, rassuré d'être en présence amie : Athos…Athos était là ! Derrière elle, son ami s'était penché sur elle et avait posé sa main sur son dos avec douceur.

« Ca va, Aramis ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? » fit-il d'une voix qui trahissait toute son angoisse.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Dieu soit loué…Je vous ai cherché partout. J'étais mort d'inquiétude… »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt. C'était quoi, cet élan de confession ?

Athos…Celui qui semblait ne se mêler à la vie de quiconque…Athos s'était inquiété pour elle. Il l'avait cherchée pendant son absence. Il n'avait pas hésité à tué un homme pour la sauver sans même savoir qui était le véritable coupable...

Elle ne put empêcher sa lèvre inférieure de trembler ni ses yeux se vider de leurs larmes. Se contrefichant des apparences, c'est contre le torse d'Athos qu'elle donna libre cours à sa peine. Son corps dégageait une chaleur apaisante ; il sentait bon ; il avait posé délicatement sa main dans son dos et lui murmurait doucement de se calmer, de ne pas s'inquiéter. C'était si bon de se sentir quelque peu appréciée, de savoir qu'elle importait aux yeux de quelqu'un.

En reniflant, elle se détacha de lui : homme ou femme, il ne fallait pas qu'on les voit dans cette promiscuité.

Athos jeta un rapide coup d'œil au cadavre.

« Mais…que vous arrive-t-il ? Votre absence ? Et pourquoi voulait-il vous tuer ? »

« Je n'en sais rien…Non, c'est faux. » Elle se passa la main sur les yeux. « Il voulait venger son frère, que j'ai poignardé à mort hier, » répondit-elle entre deux hoquets. Avant qu'Athos, les yeux plissés par l'incompréhension, ne lui demande le pourquoi de ce geste condamnable, elle continua aussitôt. « Je n'allais pas le laisser me violenter, comme il l'aurait fait avec une pauvre fille sans défense ! Mais moi, moi j'ai su me défendre ! » Par le choix de ses mots, venait-elle de révéler son identité ? Athos ne semblait aucunement surpris…

Elle lui lança un regard fier et déterminé, mais sa physionomie se décomposa rapidement et reprit une expression triste et découragée.

« Je vous ramène chez vous… » fit le mousquetaire.

« Je ne sais même plus où je me trouve ! Quel est cet endroit ? » fit Aramis en regardant autour d'elle.

L'homme n'osa pas la contrarier, alors il répondit le plus sérieusement possible. « Vous êtes tout juste en arrière de chez vous… »

Elle allait se remettre à pleurer, se sentant complètement stupide, mais Athos insista de nouveau pour la ramener chez elle.

« Occupons-nous de ce corps, » ajouta-t-il en désignant le cadavre de Costitine. A l'aide d'une petite charrette qu'ils trouvèrent non loin de là, ils y déposèrent la dépouille et la cachèrent avec la cape d'Aramis. Même s'ils n'avaient qu'à contourner le mur pour se rendre chez la jeune femme, Athos voulait expressément éviter que des passants les voient avec un mort.

« Déjà qu'on me demandera sûrement des comptes à propos de mon geste, » souligna-t-il.

« Je suis désolée pour les soucis que je vous cause… » fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il lui sourit. « Je préfère avoir des ennuis plutôt que de trainer _votre_cadavre dans cette charrette ! »

Très tard dans la soirée, c'est une Aramis épuisée qu'Athos avait forcée au lit après l'avoir fait boire un peu. Alors qu'elle s'était endormie presque sur le champ, il s'était empressé de faire porter un message à Porthos pour que ce dernier vienne le rejoindre, n'osant pas quitter la demeure de leur ami, craignant pour sa sécurité. Lorsque Porthos arriva, il expliqua au colosse les détails des derniers événements.

« Porthos, je crois que nous devrions parler au capitaine à propos d'Aramis, et tenter de savoir ce qui se passe. Je trouve très étrange que l'on veuille s'en prendre à lui à deux reprises. »

L'aîné eu soudainement un doute. Il leva les yeux vers l'escalier menant à l'étage, où était couchée Aramis. « Peut-être est-ce lui qui est coupable, et qui nous ment. »

Porthos secoua la tête.

« Je ne le crois pas capable d'une telle chose. »

Voyant l'incertitude d'Athos, il ajouta, les sourcils froncés. « Vous vous laisseriez sodomiser par le premier venu, vous ? Il est jeune, il est beau…j'en ai connu, des vieux dégoutants qui ne voulaient que des garçons pour leur plaisir ! Avant qu'on ne touche à mon derrière, j'en embrocherais moi aussi plus d'un, pour sûr !»

Après un moment de silence, il poursuivit. « De retour de chez le roi, le capitaine m'a fait demander pour que j'aille avec lui dans un hameau minable, pas trop loin de Paris. Figurez-vous que nous devions rapporter un cadavre ! Arrivés sur les lieux, rien du tout. Alors il m'a renvoyé ici, disant qu'il allait faire sa petite enquête lui-même. »

« Un cadavre ? »

« Oui…un type recherché par le roi… »

Athos était perplexe. Était-ce l'homme qu'Aramis disait avoir poignardé ? Ca faisait un peu trop de cadavres à son goût. Il repensa au corps de l'agresseur de son jeune ami qu'il avait caché dans une grande poche de farine et qu'il avait laissé dans la cuisine. Il devrait rapporter cet incident à son supérieur, avant que la vermine ne se mette à contaminer le mort.

« Je dois parler au capitaine, » fit Athos en se levant. « Restez ici et-. »

« Pas de chance, il a dit qu'il allait passer la nuit là-bas s'il le fallait. » l'interrompit le géant. Il tira ensuite de son pourpoint un parchemin et le déplia, montrant à son ami son contenu. « Voilà le type. »

Athos le prit et l'examina. « Il ressemble beaucoup à celui que je viens d'envoyer _ad patres_… et je vous jure qu'il n'avait rien d'un cadavre !»

« Il y en aurait deux, alors ? » demanda Porthos, incertain. « Foi de Porthos, je n'aime pas ça du tout ! » Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Où allez-vous ? » questionna Athos.

« Je vais m'assurer qu'Aramis ne se fasse pas attaquer dans son sommeil. »

_Brave Porthos,_ pensa Athos. _Il s'en fait autant que moi !_

« Très bien. Moi je reste en bas avec le corps. »

_A suivre._


	14. Chapter 14

**Re-Née : Chapître 14 :**

Frustré par ses recherches maintenant vaines, à bouts de nerfs, Tréville avait renvoyé Porthos à Paris en grommelant. Le cadavre qui était sensé se cacher dans l'épais taillis aux abords de Noisy n'y était plus. C'était plus que louche.

Il était impossible qu'Aramis soit venue pour dissimuler le corps elle-même.

_Il avait un maitre…_

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il serait si facile de se dissimuler dans les branchages et d'espionner. Serge de Costitine semblait appartenir à un réseau de vol bien organisé ; il n'agissait pas seul, c'était évident. Il y avait un maitre, et d'autres complices, sans doute.

Tréville sourit ironiquement. Il devrait se montrer plus rusé la prochaine fois…Il lui fallait maintenant enquêter sur ce 'maitre' : mais par où commencer ? Où chercher ? Il allait rebrousser chemin quand une phrase le tarauda de nouveau :_ Il avait un maitre…qui voulait marier la nièce du baron d'Herblay. Il s'appelait Robert._

« Et bien, allons rendre visite à ce baron d'Herblay ! » murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'avançant sur la colline. Juché sur une petite bute, il scrutait des yeux les quelques demeures qui s'étendaient devant lui. Où trouver le baron ? Dans le coin de son œil droit, le clocher d'une petite église l'interpella et le fit sourire. En effet, qui pouvait être mieux placé qu'un curé pour savoir où habitaient ses fidèles ?

Le capitaine se pressa donc vers un presbytère de pierres qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Il frappa doucement ; une vieille femme, sans doute la sacristine, vint répondre.

« C'est à quel sujet ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Tréville retira son feutre en signe de respect, même si, à en juger les yeux trop plissés de la vieille, cette dernière devait être mi-aveugle. « Je voudrais voir le curé de cette église. »

La femme secoua la tête. « Il n'est pas ici…on est venu le chercher d'urgence pour une extrême-onction…Nous ne savons donc pas quand il reviendra. »

L'homme ne laissa pas voir sa déception. « Je comprends…mais peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider vous-même ? Je cherche la demeure du baron d'Herblay…il y a bien un baron d'Herblay qui habite près d'ici, non ? »

Surprise, elle leva lentement un sourcil. Sa paupière se souleva légèrement, révélant un iris très pâle. « Bien sûr…le gros manoir, là-bas. Vous le voyez ? » Elle pointa une demeure qui paraissait assez cossue et dont les pignons pointaient au travers la végétation. « Suivez la route principale, et lorsque vous verrez un chemin borné de pierres et d'un muret, c'est là. »

Remerciant la femme pour son aide, l'homme se dirigea avec empressement vers l'endroit indiqué.

Et si c'était la famille d'Aramis ? Il se mit à songer aux questions qu'il poserait, et à la façon qu'il pourrait aborder le sujet sans attirer l'attention sur lui, et le fait qu'une femme s'était cachée dans ses rangs.

Une autre femme, plus jeune cette fois, vint ouvrir lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de bois du manoir.

« Vous désirez, monseigneur ? » fit-elle après avoir jugé de l'apparence soignée de Tréville.

« Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Monsieur le baron. »

Elle le fit entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir au salon. « Qui aurais-je l'honneur d'annoncer, monseigneur ? »

Tréville réfléchit. Inutile de sonner l'alarme tout de suite en s'affichant comme chef de la garde royale, même si son nom et sa réputation l'avaient peut-être précédé.

« Le comte de Tréville, » répondit le capitaine en réprimant une moue de dédain ; il n'aimait pas afficher son titre de noblesse.

La femme s'inclina avant de s'éclipser. Pendant quelques instants, Tréville étudiait les éléments qui l'entouraient ; La large fenêtre du salon laissait pénétrer quelques rayons rebelles du soleil couchant, mais la majorité de l'éclairage de la pièce était alimenté par de nombreux chandeliers. Les multiples étagères sur lesquelles s'enlignaient une quantité appréciable de livres étaient le signe flagrant que le maître des lieux était un fervent lecteur. Du moins, il aimait s'instruire, et cela signalait par conséquent un esprit ouvert. _Assez ouvert pour encourager une jeune fille à se déguiser en homme ? _ironisa le capitaine.

« Mes respects, monsieur le comte. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » fit une voix derrière Tréville. Ce dernier se retourna et fit face au nouvel arrivant : le baron était un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, au visage doux. Ses yeux bleus lui rappelèrent aussitôt ceux d'Aramis. Sa barbe et ses cheveux pâles, bien que le blanc y était prédominant, suggéraient que l'homme avait été blond dans sa jeunesse.

« Pardonnez-moi mon indiscrétion » ajouta l'hôte. « On m'a dit que vous vous nommiez Tréville ? Êtes-vous le même Tréville qui est à la tête des mousquetaires de Sa Majesté ? »

Tréville recomposa son air sévère et, tandis qu'il était invité à s'asseoir, il parla.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Ces trois mots ravivèrent l'expression du visage du baron. « Vous avez trouvé ma nièce ? Renée ?»

_Baste !_pensa le soldat sans montrer son étonnement. _Il s'agit bien d'Aramis !_

« De qui parlez-vous ? » mentit Tréville.

« Et bien, je… » le baron paru aussitôt confus, la déception se lisant rapidement dans ses yeux.

« Je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom, » poursuivit Tréville d'un ton plus autoritaire que d'habitude, sachant pertinemment que cela déstabiliserait son interlocuteur et l'inciterait à changer de sujet. « Celui que je recherche activement, c'est un certain Robert. » Il se leva et regarda de haut le baron : encore une autre tactique d'intimidation. « J'ai appris que le Sieur Robert voulait épouser votre nièce. C'est la seule raison qui m'amène ici. »

Le baron se montra très surpris, voire même effrayé. « Comment savez-vous qu'il voulait l'épouser ? Les bans du mariage n'ont jamais été publiés, et… »

« En tant que capitaine de la garde de Sa Majesté, il est de mon devoir de tout savoir, » interrompit le soldat.

« Oui, bien sûr… » répondit le baron en baissant la tête, tel un enfant pris en faute.

« Alors, où habite cet homme ? » questionna encore Tréville.

Le baron hésita et sembla choisir ses mots avant de faire une réponse. « Dans le comté voisin…ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Mais vous ne l'y trouverez pas. Justement, le Sieur Robert est venu me voir plus tôt aujourd'hui, disant qu'il partait en voyage pour un temps indéterminé. »

_Foutredieu ! Il est déjà au courant qu'on le recherche, et maintenant il se sauve et me file entre les doigts !_

« Où partait-il ? »

Encore une hésitation. « En Nouvelle-France… »

Cette fois, Tréville ne put réprimer un juron. En Nouvelle-France ! Des terres immenses, des forêts à perte de vue, où grouillaient des Sauvages sanguinaires et païens. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Découragé, il se rassit rageusement et se gratta la moustache. Que pourrait-il annoncer au roi ? Que l'homme recherché était disparu ? En Nouvelle-France…autant dire que le suspect s'était auto-exilé, ce qui était sans doute pire que la punition originalement prévue par le monarque. Il n'avait alors plus rien à faire ici.

Il leva les yeux vers le baron, ce dernier regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Il pourrait en profiter pour sous-tirer quelques informations au sujet de cette Aramis…

« Et si je veux interroger votre nièce au sujet de son fiancé ? »

Cette fois, le vieil homme secoua tristement la tête. « Elle n'est plus ici. Je ne sais pas où elle est.»

« En effet, j'ai cru comprendre que vous la recherchez. Racontez-moi tout.»

Le baron croisa ses doigts entre ses jambes, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, et se mit à parler.

« Son premier fiancé est décédé tragiquement, assassiné par une bande de voleurs. Elle ne s'est jamais remise de sa mort. Lorsque nous avons commencé à lui parler d'épouser un autre homme, elle a refusé net. Une nuit, elle a disparu. Nous n'avons retrouvé que ses vêtements.» Après une pause, il ajouta. « Ca fait un peu plus d'un an. »

_L'histoire correspond à celle d'Aramis…._

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire à ce sujet… » fit Tréville en se relevant et en remettant son feutre, signe qu'il allait quitter la demeure. Il songea que ce baron au comportement presque timoré n'était pas une menace pour Aramis. Il pourrait sans remords la retourner chez elle…

«Vraiment ? Je vous en serais gré, monsieur le comte… Mais ne partez pas ! Voyez comme les routes sont sombres…»

En effet, durant leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas réalisé que le soleil était complètement disparu et qu'une obscurité totale s'était installée.

« Les routes ne sont pas sûres… » ajouta le baron pour le convaincre. « Vous pourrez repartir dès l'aube, demain. »

Tréville accepta l'invitation et, après avoir partagé un agréable repas avec le reste de la maisonnée, il se fit conduire dans une chambre pour qu'il y passe la nuit.

Il flottait dans la demeure une étrange atmosphère, et le soldat ne trouva pas sommeil, se sentant constamment épié. La lune donnait à la pièce des ombres douteuses où semblaient se cacher des espions imaginaires…Il fit maintes fois le tour de la chambre, inspectant chaque recoin, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence que son malaise était injustifié. Il se gronda intérieurement pour se laisser émouvoir par de tels sentiments, même s'il lui était impossible d'ignorer la sensation désagréable que quelqu'un l'observait. Dès le lever du soleil, il remercia ses hôtes pour leur hospitalité et s'empressa de partir.

Rebroussant chemin afin de rejoindre la route qui le ramènerait à Paris, Tréville repassa de nouveau près de la pauvre église. Cette fois, il vit un jeune moine qui, avec beaucoup d'efforts, fendait du bois avec une hache. La tâche était si pénible pour le faible ecclésiastique qu'il tomba bientôt à genoux, complètement exténué.

En voyant cela, le capitaine décida de lui prêter secours. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la hauteur du prêtre qu'il remarqua qu'il avait une main entièrement enroulée de bandages, ces derniers étant maculés de sang bien rouge. _Du sang frais_, pensa le soldat.

« Mon père, vous êtes blessé. Il n'est pas sage, dans votre état, d'effectuer une tâche aussi dure… »

« Ah, monsieur…que voulez-vous ! Nous avons besoin de bois pour cuire nos aliments… » Le jeune homme sourit faiblement, mais n'arriva pas à dissimuler ni sa douleur ni son teint blafard. Tréville l'aida à s'asseoir et, poussé par le désir de porter sa mission jusqu'au bout, il interrogea le moine.

« Mon père, avez-vous célébré des obsèques hier ? Un certain Costitine…ça ne vous dirait rien ? »

Le mal qui était visible dans les yeux du prêtre fut aussitôt remplacé par une immense frayeur mélangée d'une profonde colère…comme si Tréville avait prononcé un nom maudit. Le capitaine ne se laissa toutefois pas impressionner pour si peu et continua de parler.

« Serge de Costitine est recherché par les soldats de Sa Majesté. Voici la raison de ma présence ici. »

Comme s'il scrutait au plus profond de son être et lisait ses pensées, le moine regarda Tréville intensément pendant un certain moment. Ses muscles finirent par se détendre et un fin sourire s'afficha même sur ses minces lèvres.

« Comment avez-vous su qu'il se trouvait ici ? » questionna le plus jeune, mais sur un air qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

Tréville se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être interrogé, mais décida de se montrer bon joueur et de répondre à la question. Toutefois, il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que l'autre avait encore parlé, en chuchotant et cette fois d'un ton très sérieux.

« Les frères Costitine sont les plus fidèles. Ils n'auraient rien dit, même sous la pire torture. Vous comprendrez donc que les informations que vous avez obtenues sont cruciales, et que votre…_informateur_ est beaucoup plus important que vous ne le croyez. »

Cette fois, Tréville ne put réprimer un frisson, semblable à ceux qu'il avait ressentis dans la demeure du baron. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Alors qu'il avait été d'abord soulagé de croiser une figure aussi digne de confiance que celle d'un homme d'Église, le malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait plutôt en présence d'un être louche qui avait à sa portée une hache bien affûtée, qu'il se tenait à côté d'une église lugubre, tout prêt d'un cimetière d'où s'élevait une brume matinale mais peu invitante.

« A genoux, mon fils, je vais vous bénir… »

Mut par une volonté autre que la sienne, le capitaine s'exécuta. Par contre, au lieu de prononcer les prières de bénédictions qui accompagnaient habituellement le signe de la croix, le prêtre murmura :

« Si vous savez où est la fille – _In nomine Patri_…Protégez-la – _et Filii_…Car le Sieur Robert a des méthodes très radicales pour faire parler ses victimes – _et Spiritus Sancti. Amen._

« Amen, » répondit machinalement le capitaine d'une voix blanche en voyant que le prêtre avait, dans son geste, retiré son bandage et affichait une main d'où manquaient trois doigts. Les chairs étaient encore sanguinolentes, fraîchement tranchées. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire expliquer pour quel genre « d'extrême-onction » on avait eu recours aux services du prélat la veille…

Sans plus attendre, Tréville rejoignit sa monture et regagna Paris au galop.

Qui était ce prêtre qui semblait lire au plus intime des âmes ? Qui était ce mystérieux Robert qui affichait ouvertement l'image de l'homme courtois mais qui dans l'ombre faisait trembler de peur les honnêtes gens?

_Amen_. 'Ainsi soit-il'. Il avait fait une promesse. Il devait absolument retrouver Aramis. Il chassa les pensées sombres qui l'avaient envahi plus tôt, se maudissant une fois de plus de s'être laissé émouvoir par de sottes superstitions indignes d'un capitaine des mousquetaires du roi.

_A suivre_


	15. Chapter 15 et Epilogue

******Re-Née: Chapitre 15 **

Les coudes sur les genoux, Porthos semblait enfoncé dans une profonde méditation tellement son visage affichait un sérieux et une concentration qui ne lui étaient pas naturels. Son regard était figé sur un point invisible devant lui autant il paraissait perdu dans les néant. Devant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, Aramis dormait profondément dans son lit.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses réflexions : c'était Athos qui montait à l'étage.

« Toutes les portes et fenêtres sont verrouillées. Je ne crois pas que quiconque forcera cette maison, » fit-il à voix basse. « Du moins, pas sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, » ajouta-t-il ensuite, plus pour lui-même en inspectant la chambre.

Porthos ne répondit rien.

« Je me demande pourquoi on voulait le tuer…Habituellement, on fait disparaître les gens pour des raisons précises. » De la part d'Athos, le commentaire prenait toujours une tournure qui dépassait la simple spéculation.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda le colosse, inquiet.

Athos s'assit à ses côtés avant de répondre. « Je veux dire qu'on ne tente pas d'assassiner quelqu'un en pleine rue…ni en plein jour, à moins que l'affaire ne soit très grave. Autrement dit, ce n'est pas une tentative de meurtre aléatoire, ou l'œuvre d'un assassin qui choisit ses victimes au hasard. Aramis était ciblé. »

Porthos serra les dents, l'inconfort des mots d'Athos faisant son œuvre sur sa physionomie habituellement joyeuse.

« Qui plus est, » poursuivit l'aîné, « le fait que cet individu ait été si déterminé à tuer Aramis… »

« Continuez, » pressa Porthos.

Athos soupira. « Je ne sais pas…On n'est jamais si décidé à tuer quelqu'un pour un simple vol. On agit de cette façon par vengeance, ou-.. »

« …ou parce qu'on voulait absolument le faire taire. » Porthos avait terminé la phrase de son ami, sachant pertinemment que c'était là son idée.

Athos soupira gravement tandis que Porthos retournait à sa pose méditative. « Je me demande ce que nous cache Aramis, » fit encore Athos. Encore une fois, le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas la place au questionnement, et recelait même une certaine forme d'accusation.

« Et si c'était une fille ? » fit Porthos sans détourner son regard de la forme endormie près de lui.

Athos sursauta et se retourna vivement vers le géant. Que venait-il d'avancer ? Qu'Aramis puisse être une femme ? Venait-il vraiment de faire écho à tous les doutes qu'il avait eu lui-même quelques jours plus tôt ?

« Vous savez, Athos, c'est très énervant, voire insultant, de vous voir sursauter et ouvrir grand les yeux comme vous le faites et ce, chaque fois que je parle sérieusement.»

« Je…je ne voulais pas… » balbutia subitement l'aîné en rougissant, visiblement mal à l'aise

« Ça va. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'on sache que je puisse être quelques peu intelligent, en plus d'être fort, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa Porthos avec un sourire en coin. Ses yeux rieurs se portèrent un moment vers Athos, le temps de le faire mariner allègrement dans l'embarras, avant de se reposer sur Aramis, de nouveau sérieux. « Je ne suis pas un animal dépourvu de jugement. »

Le visage du vétéran se referma. « Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une façon d'en avoir la confirmation. » En prononçant ces mots, Athos s'était levé d'un trait, la main déjà tendue vers Aramis. Une poigne puissante enserra rudement son bras, l'arrêtant ainsi dans son geste.

« Nous avons tous des petits secrets à cacher, n'est-ce pas, Athos ? » Le ton de voix employé par Porthos était presque dangereux, alors qu'il avait tourné lentement sa tête pour regarder son ami en face.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, à se dévisager. Puis, d'un geste dédaigneux, Athos arracha son avant-bras de l'emprise de son ami. Il eut une moue mi-rieuse mi-amère, signe d'une reddition faite légèrement à contre-cœur.

« C'était seulement une supposition, pas une affirmation ! » lança aussitôt Porthos, soudainement joyeux et voulant à tout prix donner à la conversation une toute autre tournure.

« Mouais… » répliqua l'autre, peu convaincu. « Et que ferons-nous, si c'était vraiment le cas ? » Le sous-entendu de la question d'Athos était évident.

« Cela ne nous regarde pas. »

« Et l'honneur des mousquetaires ? »

« Cela ne nous regarde pas, » répéta le géant.

Les mots s'insinuaient lentement dans l'esprit d'Athos et il semblait les méditer. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Porthos avait raison. Il n'avait rien à foutre de l'honneur de qui que ce soit. Il jeta un rapide regard vers Aramis avant de quitter la pièce.

Porthos avait toujours raison. Et ils avaient tous des petits secrets à cacher…

Pourquoi sentait-il le besoin de se justifier face à ce prêtre ? Il n'avait pas gravit les échelons de la hiérarchie militaire en se montrant généreux avec le premier venu…

Comme si un être astral avait lu ses pensées, Tréville fut parcouru d'un autre frisson qui lui glaça l'échine. Il poussa son cheval et l'obligea à galoper encore plus rapidement.

Soit, se dit-il. Il pourrait toujours s'arranger pour cacher Aramis dans un couvent. Il avait plusieurs connexions à ce niveau, ce ne serait pas une difficulté. Après cette réflexion, il s'obligea à penser à autre chose.

De retour à Paris, il alla frapper à la demeure de la jeune femme quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement devant lui.

« Monsieur Athos ? » fit le capitaine, interloqué.

L'idée qu'un homme puisse se trouver chez une dame à cette heure aussi matinale ne présageait rien de bon. Est-ce que le secret était déjà éventé ? Arrivait-il trop tard pour étouffer l'affaire avant qu'elle ne s'ébruite ?

« Mon capitaine ! Justement je désirais vous entretenir d'un sujet grave, » fit le subalterne.

La panique gagna imperceptiblement Tréville, et était égale à la nervosité qu'Athos laissait étrangement paraître.

« Je vous écoute, » fit le capitaine tout en maîtrisant ses émotions.

Athos entraîna son aîné à l'intérieur de la demeure d'Aramis et le guida vers la cuisine.

« Capitaine…j'ai été forcé de commettre un meurtre… » Il dévoila alors le cadavre d'André de Costitine, caché dans une large poche de lin.

« Que… ? » parvint péniblement à articuler Tréville, qui était devenu soudainement blême en reconnaissant le visage du frère de l'homme qu'il recherchait. Les paroles du prêtre mutilé lui revinrent aussi à l'esprit…Les frères Costitine étaient les plus dévoués à la cause du mystérieux Sieur Robert, qui lui semblait vouloir mettre la main sur Aramis pour une raison encore inconnue. Il avait quitté la jeune femme pendant une journée à peine, et ses poursuivants l'avaient déjà devancé. Qui étaient ces gens qui avaient des espions partout, qui se mouvaient rapidement et qui se faufilaient aisément sur son propre territoire, c'est-à-dire le palais du Louvre ? « Expliquez-vous, monsieur Athos, » fit-il après un moment de silence.

« Il voulait s'en prendre à la vie d'Aramis, monsieur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir autrement, sans quoi notre ami serait mort, » déclara Athos, incertain de la réaction de son supérieur.

« Aramis va bien ? » demanda Tréville en tournant le dos à son subalterne, feignant d'examiner le mort à ses pieds. Il avait craint de laisser paraître le trouble sur son visage, celui de la honte de s'être fait doubler par un ennemi invisible.

« Oui, monsieur. Il est en haut, avec Porthos. »

« Ah. Très bien. Je vous remercie, Monsieur Athos, » répondit-il d'une voix monocorde. Également soulagé d'entendre un «_il_ » qui désignait Aramis, Tréville se dirigea à l'étage.

« Mais monsieur…et le mort ? »

Le capitaine s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier et répondit, toujours sans se retourner. « Je m'en chargerai plus tard. »

Il avait fait sortir Porthos. Maintenant seul dans la chambre avec la jeune Aramis qu'il avait réveillée, Tréville regardait sa protégée intensément.

« On a tenté de vous tuer ? Encore ?»

« Oui, monsieur… »

« Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Aramis baissa la tête, honteuse, tandis que le ton de sa voix se faisait de plus en plus bas à mesure qu'elle parlait. « Il voulait se venger. Il savait que j'avais tué son frère. Il savait qui j'étais… Il savait mon vrai nom. » Ces derniers mots étaient à peine audible.

« Que savez-vous à propos du Sieur Robert ? »

Aramis releva la tête. « Robert ? Celui qui voulait m'é-. » Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. Les mots semblaient inconvenables. « Celui qui voulait m'épouser ? » Alors que Tréville hochait la tête, elle secouait la sienne. « Je ne le connais pas. Je ne l'ai même jamais vu…on le disait bon cavalier, excellent bretteur, riche, beau…mais c'est ce qu'on dit à toutes les femmes en âge de se marier, » ajouta-t-elle de manière sarcastique.

« Pourquoi cherche-t-il tant à vous éliminer ? »

Cette fois, Aramis resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que son prétendu fiancé puisse la rechercher dans le but de la faire disparaître. Ca n'avait même aucun sens. Son oncle ne l'aurait pas forcée à épouser un assassin !

« Ne cherchez pas refuge auprès de votre famille. Ne retournez plus jamais à Noisy. A moins que vous ne voulez y creuser votre tombe. Car c'est ce qui vous arrivera si on vous retrouve. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de s'émouvoir. Elle avait déjà la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

En voyant toute cette confusion peinte sur le visage de la femme, Tréville se ravisa. « Qu'importe. Ce qui est évident, c'est qu'on a voulu vous faire mourir par deux fois. En deux jours. Je vous aurais cachée dans un couvent, mais je ne crois pas que ce serait suffisant. Aussi resterez-vous près de moi.» _Je l'ai promis_, aurait-il voulu rajouter.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre le sens des paroles du capitaine et le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'interrogation.

« Vous savez vous battre à l'épée. Vous montez très bien à cheval. Vous maniez bien le mousquet. Vous ferez un excellent mousquetaire. » Voyant qu'elle allait protester, il ajouta insidieusement : « Et je suis certain que, de cette façon, vous aurez plus de chances de trouver l'assassin de votre défunt amoureux. »

Dès qu'il vit le visage d'Aramis s'illuminer, l'homme poursuivit de plus belle.

« Mais je vous averti, _Monsieur_ Aramis ! Si votre secret est découvert, je ne répondrai pas de vous, et je vous calomnierai avec autant de fougue que ceux qui vous traîneront à l'échafaud, suis-je bien clair ? Je vous tuerai moi-même avant que l'honneur de ma compagnie soit éclaboussé par votre scandale !»

« Oui, monsieur ! » répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

« Oubliez votre vie d'avant, elle n'existe plus,» grommela le capitaine en sortant.

« C'est déjà fait, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même lorsqu'elle fut seule dans la petite chambre.

C'était un pari risqué. Se faire passer pour un palefrenier pendant un an n'avait pas été très pénible. Mais devenir mousquetaire ? C'était assez incongru. Mais peu importait, la mort l'attendait sur tous les chemins qu'elle emprunteraient. Retourner à Noisy signifiait la mort. Que l'on découvre son travestissement signifiait la mort. Qu'elle perde au combat signifiait la mort. Seul le chemin le plus ardu la laisserait gagnante : si elle jouait son jeu à la perfection, elle pourrait espérer vivre assez longtemps pour accomplir sa vengeance. La fin justifierait les moyens. Le capitaine avait raison : elle aurait ainsi beaucoup plus d'opportunités de trouver des informations qui la mèneraient sur la piste de l'assassin de François.

Un nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à elle.

« Renée n'est plus…je recommence ma vie. Je suis re-née ! »

**Epilogue**

_**5 ans plus tard…**_

Juché sur la colline dominant Paris, Robert regardait la ville d'un œil où brillait une malice intense. Des milliers de petits points lumineux se détachaient de la cité endormie et faisaient contraste au manteau bleu sombre de la nuit, particulièrement chaude en ce début d'été.

Cinq ans…c'était beaucoup, et peu à la fois, pour se faire oublier…Cinq années passées en terre étrangère, avec son auguste prisonnier. C'avait été facile de le dissimuler. Très peu de gens, sur le Nouveau Continent, se souciait des affaires royales, et encore moins du roi de France lui-même.

Il avait passé un dernier hiver en Acadie et, au printemps, lorsque les glaces s'étaient enfin dispersées pour laisser voguer les navires, il était retourné dans son pays natal. Il s'était demandé comment il allait mettre la suite de son plan en exécution, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre, _elle_. Il avait d'abord cru à une catin, à la manière dont elle exposait ses charmes – une poitrine généreuse et parfaite faisait office de piédestal pour un cou à la peau laiteuse et un visage où scintillaient les émeraudes de deux yeux de chat.

Il sourit. Des yeux de _chat_…c'était pourtant comme une _chienne_ qu'il l'avait baisée, ce soir-là… Par la suite, il n'avait eu qu'à échanger quelques paroles avec elle pour deviner combien la vie l'avait rendue amère, meurtrie, vindicative…et qu'elle était aussi dangereusement intelligente que belle.

Puis, il avait vu cette marque sur son épaule. Il sut alors qu'elle était comme lui, en marge d'une société dont elle n'avait que faire de l'autorité en place. Il avait été facile ensuite de la convaincre de se joindre à lui, en faisant miroiter devant Ann la vie qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, pour peu qu'on y mette les efforts nécessaires. C'était une travaillante qui ne reculait devant rien, ça se voyait. Il avait été curieux de savoir à quels desseins elle avait employé son esprit, autrefois. Il ne s'était toutefois pas attendu à entendre qu'elle avait été l'espionne du Cardinal, rien de moins ! C'aurait pu tenir du mensonge, mais Robert savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Que demander de mieux ? Une partenaire au flair de la Cour et qui en savait plus que quiconque sur les allées et venues de ses occupants. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Toute les pièces de l'échiquier semblaient se positionner comme il le désirait. Milady Ann voulait se venger du Grand Ministre qui s'était débarrassée d'elle comme d'un vulgaire déchet encombrant. Si provoquer la mort du roi était nécessaire à cette fin, elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients…

Même Charles et sa bande s'étaient tenus tranquilles et anonymes durant son absence. Qui plus est, ce petit homme gras et trapu se faisait maintenant passer pour un riche marchand normand. De quoi inspirer la sympathie… Même s'il lui répugnait toujours de faire affaire avec lui, Robert dut admettre que Charles – ou Monsieur Manson, comme il se faisait appeler désormais- était d'une grande utilité. Et comme il était au courant de son splendide secret, mieux valait l'avoir comme allié…

Il s'était même discrètement informé au sujet de sa « fiancée ». L'année précédente, le baron d'Herblay avait fait célébrer une messe commémorative en l'honneur de sa défunte nièce….Cela signifiait sans doute que Costitine avait réussi à la faire disparaître, même s'il n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation…

Un doute obscurcit l'expression de son regard. Cela l'avait tarabusté, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son plus fidèle bras-droit. Cinq ans, c'était largement suffisant pour que l'espion le retrouve, même de l'autre côté de l'océan. Mais les maladies faisaient des ravages sur les bateaux…peut-être qu'il ne s'en était pas tiré ? Il en avait gardé la profonde incertitude jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne, à son retour, qu'on n'avait jamais eu d'autres nouvelles de Renée, ni le moindre petit indice qui aurait laissé croire qu'elle serait encore en vie.

Tant mieux. Il la voulait morte. Combien de fois s'était-il maudit d'avoir laissé échappé ce détail ? François, le précepteur du prince Philippe, s'était sans bruit promis à une femme…et on l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance à ce sujet ! S'il avait su, il se serait débarrassé d'elle également, _cette nuit-là_! Ce n'est que par la suite, que lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille aux funérailles de sa victime, qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait peut-être une autre personne dans le secret, et qu'il fallait à tout prix la faire taire. C'était maintenant chose faite.

Tout était parfait. Qui pourrait maintenant entraver son chemin vers le pouvoir ?

« Monseigneur…nous sommes prêts ! » fit un homme partiellement masqué d'un loup noir.

Robert ajusta le masque de fer qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage, enfourcha son cheval et galopa vers la capitale.

**FIN**


End file.
